The Cost Of Heroism
by Green Eyed Gerudo
Summary: Seven years following the events of Majora's Mask, Link finally returns to Hyrule, all while a new evil arises and threatens to destroy everything our hero holds dear. MaLink in future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, all! So I was actually reviewer-requested by an anonymous reviewer to write a MaLink (aka: Malon/Link) fic. So in future chapters, yes, this story will be a MaLink. But I wouldn't call it pure fluff or anything…the main genre will actually be adventure.**

**So this story takes place after the events of Majora's Mask, assuming that Link lived in Clock Town for seven years, unable to find his way back to his beloved Hyrule. Meanwhile a new evil begins to rise in Hyrule, seeking to destroy Link and everything he holds dear, all the while the threat of the Evil King Ganondorf rising again is prominent.**

**I know there's been lots of speculation over the course of the years as to whether people remembered the Hero of Time's tale due to Zelda resetting time at the end of Ocarina of Time, but for the sake of this story, we'll assume everyone remembers…plus in the intro to Majora's Mask, they say the legend is passed down in Hyrule, so obviously **_**someone**_** had to remember. :P**

**Anyway, this is my first attempt at a MaLink fic. When I first entered the world of fanfiction years ago, I was originally a MaLinker more so than a ZeLinker. But after reading an incredible ZeLink fic, I kind of crossed over to being a ZeLink fan. But after my reviewer request to write a MaLink fic, plus thinking hard about things (I mean, it's pretty cliché Link would end up with the princess, but they'd still make a good couple in my opinion…Malon and Link on the other hand, Malon is the underdog to Zelda, so it's inspiring to think that this guy could choose between a rich princess and a mere farm girl, and he'd choose the farm girl), I decided to try it. As for me, I'd say I'm currently neither a MaLinker nor a ZeLinker; I love both couples.**

**So enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any characters or references to it. Any OC's that may appear are mine. Also, the beginning five lines of the prologue were taken from Majora's Mask. The last two italicized lines following the previous five are mine.**

Prologue

_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy…_

_A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that had made him a legend…_

_Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey…_

_A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend…_

_A friend with whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends…_

_The boy ended up embarking on yet another epic quest, which resulted in him saving another nation from destruction._

_The boy never reunited with his long lost friend, and try as he might, was never able to find his way back to the land of Hyrule._

XXX

_I've been wandering aimlessly in this dense forest for hours. This place is so thickly coated with trees that I haven't seen the sky for miles._

_The chestnut mare I am riding snorts disapprovingly and her trot slows considerably._

"_I know, Epona…I'm tired too." I tell her, patting her neck reassuringly. _

_We continue on for another good ten minutes or so before something in the distance catches my eye._

_Is that…sunlight?_

"_Yah!" I shout excitedly, urging the chestnut beauty forward. With what sounds like an objecting grunt, she darts ahead anyway…probably excited to see fresh daylight._

_Suddenly the trees clear, and the sight I'm met with amazes me significantly._

_Not only have we finally made it out of that goddess-forsaken forest, but I have finally succeeded at what I've been trying to do for the last seven years._

_I've found my way back home…_

_...I've found my way back to Hyrule._

"_Ah! We did it!" I shout, tears springing into my eyes._

_Epona whinnies excitedly and trots forward._

_In the distance, I can see Death Mountain, Kakariko, the castle…_

…_But out of all the places I could go, I choose the place I've been wanting to visit the most._

_The ranch._

"_Yah!" I urge Epona forward._

_When she sees where we're headed, she needs no further convincing._

_She darts forward with incredible speed (they didn't call her Hyrule's fastest horse for nothing, after all)._

_As we near what was like my second home during my first quest, the light in the sky suddenly dims considerably. Epona skids to a halt in confusion._

_I look up into the previously clear sky to see that dark sinister clouds have obscured the entirety of it._

_Shrill screams pierce the air, and looking into the distance I see that Kakariko and Castletown are on fire._

_And the ranch…_

"_NO!" I shout, slapping Epona's flank. The horse doesn't move. "Come on girl!" I shout, slapping her flank more firmly. Epona suddenly rears, and I lose my hold on her reins and tumble backwards off of her. She then takes off, likely spooked._

_I shakily get to my feet, a shooting pain down my back from landing on it hard._

_I hear rustling and evil laughter, but I see no one._

"_Who's there?" I demand, my eyes darting left and right. _

_The laughter grows louder, but no one materializes._

"_Show yourself, coward!" I order, drawing my sword._

_Suddenly, my whole body goes rigid. I can't move a muscle, even though I'm trying._

_A dark ripple forms in the distance, then heads straight towards me._

_I can't move to dodge it._

_It hits me square in the chest, and sends me flying and crashing hard into a tree._

_The pain that was previously in my back increases tenfold, plus that of the magic which is now coursing through my entire body…and now I _really_ can't move; not due to a spell like before, but because of the intense pain._

_Looking up from my position on the floor, I can see the green leaves of the tree fade into black, and then disintegrate into nothingness._

_The evil laughter continues._

_With a grunt, I slowly get to my feet, searching for my lost sword._

_Then I see it, lying several yards away._

_Limping, I try to run towards it, but only succeed in falling to the floor weakly._

_Knowing that I need to push my body past its limits at the moment, I urge myself forward on my hands and knees. I put a shaky hand on the hilt, and just as I'm about to attempt to muster up the strength to lift it, a black boot steps on my hand, crushing it._

_I grimace in pain, and then look up to face my attacker._

_He looks just like…_

…_Me, except with a black tunic, a black hat, raven colored hair, and crimson eyes._

_He grins psychotically._

"_So we meet again, _Hero_." He says 'Hero' spitefully. _

_Realization suddenly strikes me._

"_Dark Link…" I whisper weakly. Dark Link laughs maliciously. He finally lifts his boot, causing me to immediately retract my throbbing hand._

_Big mistake._

_Dark Link kicks my sword far out of my reach and straight towards another figure._

_The figure's face is obscured my darkness, but he wears a violet cloak. Long lavender locks flow down to his (or her) waist._

_I see the figure smile evilly under the cloak and pick up my gilded sword. He walks forward and grins down at me, finally lifting his head up so I can see his eyes._

_Blood red, just like Dark Link's._

_The last thing I see is the figure bringing my own sword down on me, to finish me off…_

XXX

"Link!"

"AH!" I shout, shooting up into a sitting position. I'm coated in sweat, and my heart is pounding rapidly.

"Link! Link! Are you okay?" a little purple fairy – Tael – asks me.

Taking in my surroundings, I realize I'm in the Knife Chamber at the Stock Pot Inn.

"Honestly, you must be the lousiest sleeper of all mankind!" a golden fairy – Tatl – says. She's trying to sound offensive (she's one of those types that constantly have to make rude remarks…but she means well. I never let it bother me too much because it's just her nature) but I can tell from her tiny facial features that she's genuinely concerned about me.

Good luck ever trying to get her to admit that, though.

"Were you having a nightmare again?" Tael – the first fairy (and Tatl's little brother) – inquires concernedly. I sigh.

"Yes Tael. But I'm fine." I tell him.

"Well anyway, we came here this morning with the Skull Kid. He's waiting down in the lobby for you. Anju sent us up to tell you that she and Kafei have a birthday surprise for you." Tatl interjects. I blink in confusion.

Huh?

Oh, right.

It's my birthday today…17.

"Okay, thanks you guys. Just let me get changed and tell them I'll be down in a minute or two.

The fairies zoom out of the room to give me some privacy.

Sighing, I get up and stretch before proceeding to pull on my tunic and tights.

I've been plagued by that same nightmare almost every night for the past month or so.

After Princess Zelda sent me back in time seven years to relive the childhood I missed out on, I accidentally came to Termina searching for Navi, my fairy partner from my first quest. She'd disappeared after I laid the Master Sword to rest in the Temple of Time.

My childhood friend Saria said she could show me a shortcut through the Lost Woods that would lead out of Hyrule. She couldn't come with me though, because as one of the goddess-chosen sages of Hyrule, she'd been obligated to stay behind and protect the forest.

I ended up being attacked by the Skull Kid, who at the time was being possessed by an evil mask…Majora's Mask. He stole the Ocarina of Time and Epona from me, so of course I followed him. I ended up in Termina, and he cursed me by turning me into a Deku Scrub. When I came to Clock Town, I discovered that the town was cursed to be crushed by the moon in three days' time, also the Skull Kid's doing. So naturally, that led into a whole other quest.

I saved the town from the moon, and was able to retrieve the mask and destroy the evil inside. Skull Kid and I are now good friends.

Anju runs the Stock Pot Inn – an inn for travelers. When I first arrived here seven years ago, there were only two rooms available for rent. It was especially hard for travelers to book their reservations, especially during the annual Carnival of Time – a major tourist attraction. But she married Kafei Dotour – the mayor's son, and with his money he'd inherited from his father, he paid for the remodeling of the inn. It now has four stories – just as high as the Clock Tower – thus creating more rooms.

I had to help Kafei and Anju at some point in my quest, as they were also victims of the Skull Kid, and it had almost affected their relationship. But thankfully they pulled through (with my help) and I'm glad for that, because their relationship is inspiring to all who witness it.

Anyway, Kafei and Anju were so grateful, that when they found out I didn't have a place to stay, they offered me a permanent room in the inn. I've been living here the past seven years.

Don't get me wrong; I love Clock Town and all the people.

But the one thing I've wanted more than anything was to return to Hyrule.

I miss the Kokiri. I miss the sages. I miss the princess. I miss Saria…

…I miss Malon.

Malon…

It was because of that red-haired farm girl I was able to own Epona, whom I love to death. She's more than just a horse and means of transportation. She's my friend, and I'd swear it to anybody that she knows and understands how I feel most of the time.

During my quest, I spent a lot of time at the ranch. I'd first met Malon the first time I entered Castletown. She'd been standing by the fountain, singing cheerfully. She approached me, asking me about my strange clothes. I told her I came from the forest, which she took as inspiration to start calling me "Fairy Boy". Most men would be offended by such a term, and I would never let anyone else call me that. But with her, I was always okay with it.

It was her cute little nickname for me.

I'd helped the Lon Lon Ranch family on multiple occasions, once waking Malon's lazy dad Talon up to send him back home, and another time in which I saved the ranch from being owned by Ingo, who at the time was being influenced by Ganondorf.

I even saved Epona from being sold to the Evil King.

Malon always said after that she would be eternally grateful towards me.

Talon always treated me like a son. He even said once I was the son he'd never had, just like he was like the father _I_ never had.

I had some of my most fun moments on the ranch, and I think it would be safe to say Malon is one of my closest friends.

Or, would be if it weren't for the fact I disappeared for yet _another_ seven years.

Shaking off all my negative thoughts that I contemplate constantly on a daily basis, I pull on my boots and head out the door, not forgetting to grab my hat and put it on my head.

When I reach downstairs, I smell something cooking.

Heading into the kitchen, I'm greeted by Anju, who is currently pregnant with their second child.

"Oh, good morning Link! Happy birthday!" she says, giving me a hug. I grin and return the hug. When I pull away, I notice some concoction cooking on the stove.

I must have subconsciously frowned, because Anju says, "Don't worry, Kafei cooked it."

"Oh," I say, shaking my head in embarrassment over the fact I must have appeared rude.

It's a known fact that although sweet, Anju isn't exactly the best cook in the world…to put it nicely. I learned that the hard way.

Trying to change the subject, I ask, "So how did your appointment with the midwife go yesterday?"

I had returned late last night and Anju and Kafei had already been in bed, so I never got a chance to hear how her doctor's appointment had went.

"It went well. She thinks that the baby will be here by the end of next month!" she says excitedly. I smile.

"That's great, Anju." I tell her.

"Yes! Kafei's hoping it's a boy, since we already have our little girl…but I don't care, as long as it's healthy." She says with a shrug.

As if on cue, their four year-old daughter comes tumbling in to hug my leg, the closest thing to her height she can reach.

"Happy buoythday, Link!" she says in her high-pitched voice. I grin and pick her up.

I love this little girl as if she were my baby sister.

Like her father, she has violet locks of hair. Her eyes are an interesting mixture of her mother's blue and her father's garnet, so her eye color blended into more of a lavender color. Her darker purple hair compliments her brighter-colored eyes well though, and she's adorable.

I really connect well with children. Many children actually stop me in town sometimes just to hear of my heroic tales, and I really enjoy taking the time to explain to them in a kid-friendly and entertaining way, even if I'm busy running errands. I never knew my father, and I know that wasn't his fault, because he was killed in war sixteen years ago. So I always vowed that if I ever had children, I'd do my best to be there for them and be the best father I could be.

"Thank you, Violet!"

Yes, she was appropriately named Violet.

"Wow, someone's getting BIG!" I say exaggeratingly, pretending to almost drop her and causing her to giggle. "I don't think I'll be able to lift you up like this anymore if you grow any taller!"

"No!" she says, laughing. "You're the Hero! You're supposed to be STRONG!" she says.

"Really? Well if you say so, Kiddo. Let me tell you, though. If you keep growing as fast as you have been, then by next year, you might be as tall as the Four Giants!"

She giggles uncontrollably.

"No way!" she says disbelievingly.

"Way!" I shout back with a grin, sending her into a fit of even more giggles. Laughing, I kiss her forehead and plant her down gently.

Anju laughs, patting her daughter's head as the little girl runs off. Just then Kafei enters.

"Ah, Link. We were wondering when you were going to get up." He says with a grin.

I smirk.

"Yeah, well you know me. Every chance I get to sleep in, I take it."

"I'll say." Kafei says in a joking manner, gesturing to the stove. "The food is ready. It's a family recipe on my mother's side. You know, before she began wasting away at the milk bar every single night, she used to home-cook lovely meals for us often."

Kafei often talks negatively about his mother – the mayor's wife – but he does love her. They just have a love/hate relationship at times.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem. Oh, and before I forget…" he pulls out a pouch. "Happy birthday." I take the pouch and open it.

"Is this what I think it is…?" I ask, holding up a bottle of golden liquid. Kafei nods.

"Yep. That's Elixir Potion. Evidently, I hear not only does it heal physical wounds, it also restores your stamina and temporarily gives you a boost in strength."

"Kafei! Where in Din's name did you find this stuff?!" I shout disbelievingly. Kafei laughs loudly at this.

"I have my connections." He says nonchalantly. "Well, I thought it might come in handy for, well…you know. Your search."

It's a well-known fact around these parts that I want to go back home to Hyrule. Obviously, I'd visit Clock Town often, but people who are close to me – such as the Dotour's – speak awkwardly about it. I guess they wouldn't be used to not having me around often.

Skull Kid threw me off course that day I was searching for Navi, and I'd become completely lost. He feels bad about it, and has vowed that he'd help me continue looking for a path back to Hyrule.

"Oh! The Skull Kid!" I shout, remembering that the fairies had told me he was waiting in the lobby. "Excuse me for a minute, guys. Thanks, by the way!" I shout, pocketing the potion and darting to the lobby.

"Link!" Skull Kid shouts excitedly and running up to hug me. "Happy Birthday, Buddy!"

"Thanks!" I grin, patting his head. "How are you doing?"

"Great! I have an AWESOME birthday present for you!" I laugh.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Skull Kid giggles.

"I think I might have found a path back to Hyrule."

XXX

**Author's Note: So the prologue was pretty long…and not too eventful besides the fact Link is finally going to get to return to Hyrule…but I needed to get all that out of the way so the main plot could unfold. **

**So what did you guys think so far? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks again!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so finally got Chapter 1 done. :) **

**In response to ohmsford, I understand what you're saying...however, the whole story won't feel like that. This was just specifically for the prologue of the story. It was meant as an introduction to the audience to let them understand what's going on to make the story clearer in the future. It was told in Link's point of view to feel his inner thoughts about things. **

**So I apologize that the backstory didn't work for you, but as said, it's just the introduction so the audience isn't left in the dust. The whole rest of the story will not be told in that fashion.**

**So without further adieu, I present Chapter 1. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any references to the series.**

Chapter 1

"What?" I shout in surprise. Skull Kid is grinning from ear to ear.

"This path took me to an unfamiliar land. I've never seen Hyrule, so I'm not sure."

"What did it look like?" I shout excitedly, like a little kid who'd been informed his favorite toy that had been missing just popped up.

Except I like to think I'm much more excited than a kid in that situation…by far.

"Large green fields, a desert to the west, a castle off in the distance…a huge ranch in the middle of it…"

"That's HYRULE!" I shout excitedly.

Just as I'm saying this, Anju comes in.

"Did I hear correctly? Skull Kid has found a path back to Hyrule?"

"Yes! Yes he has! Oh, thank you so much!" I shout, picking up the little guy and squeezing him tightly. He laughs and returns the hug.

"It's my fault you got lost, and I promised I'd make it up to you!" Skull Kid says.

When I put him down, my happiness is suddenly overclouded by tension.

I turn slowly to see Anju looks somewhat upset.

"Anju…" I whisper, coming forward and grabbing her hands in mine, squeezing them reassuringly. "I promise you, I will visit _constantly_."

"It's just…going to be so strange not having you around…" she sniffles. "And Violet…she loves you to death, Link. You're like a big brother to her."

"I know." I whisper. "And thank you guys SO much for everything. You guys are like the family I never had. I swear, I'll visit at least once every three months, and each of those visits will be long ones."

"Really?"

"Of course." I tell her, pulling her into a reassuring hug. "And I will return in a month to meet your new baby."

"Oh Link!" she begins sobbing. "Thank you…" she pulls away. "Thank you." She repeats in a murmur.

"No, Anju…thank you." I tell her, wiping one of her tears away. "I would never abandon you guys. Don't ever think that of me."

"Of course not." She whispers, mostly to reassure herself of it.

"So Link, when did you want to leave?" Skull Kid asks me. I frown.

Normally I'd jump at the chance to leave right now, but I can't leave Anju like this, especially being pregnant and whatnot…she doesn't need the extra stress right now.

"Tomorrow." I say. "I'll spend my birthday here with my family, and then we'll leave tomorrow in the afternoon." Anju sobs happily, throwing her arms around me again.

I'd never really called them "my family" before, and I guess it must have felt good for her to hear me say that.

It felt good for _me_ to say that.

XXX

Interlude

The raven-haired youth opened his eyes confusedly.

He was lying flat on his back on a cold stone floor.

He sat up, grasping his aching head.

"Urgh…where am I?"

"I've resurrected you." Said a voice.

"Huh?" the black-haired boy asked, searching for the owner of the voice. A man obscured by the shadows stood in the corner of the room.

"You were dead. Well, not really. You're the shadow of the Hero of Time. When he was sealed away for those seven long years, I used my extensive knowledge to extract you from his shadow and create you. You are the result of all of his negative thoughts he ever thought…his dark side. You are Dark Link."

The boy blinked confusedly.

The sinister man continued to speak.

"You were defeated by the hero, thus sent back to be trapped in his shadow. But recently, I was able to extract you once again from his shadow, so you can help me seek vengeance. Is any of this sounding familiar to you?"

The boy focused his thoughts. Suddenly his head snapped up, his crimson eyes burning with determination.

"Yes. I remember."

The man grinned and walked forward, allowing himself to become visible by the thin sliver of moonlight shining through the window.

He had pale skin, long lavender hair that concealed his right eye, a T-shaped scar under his left eye, and his visible eye was a similar crimson to Dark Link's.

"And now that you remember, are you angry?"

"Yes." Dark Link replied, clenching his fists. "Livid."

"Good." The man said. "I am Vaati. I served the Dark King during his reign of terror."

"What has become of our king?" Dark Link questioned. Vaati snarled.

"He was sealed away due to the power of the sages. And, of course…Link."

"Link." Dark Link spat his light counterpart's name. "I _will_ get my vengeance."

"Yes, and together, perhaps we can find a way to break the seal on the Evil King."

"Yes…Vaati, was it?" Vaati nodded. "I will do anything you request of me…anything to get our king back, but especially to destroy the Hero of Time once and for all." Dark Link's crimson eyes burned with an evil determination.

XXX

"Do you have everything ready?" Kafei asks me just as I'm finishing up loading my stuff on Epona's saddle.

"Yep. Equipment? Check. Weapons? Check. Snacks? Check. Water? Check. The best little skull kid in the entire world? Check." I say with a grin, squeezing Skull Kid tightly again, causing him to giggle happily.

Just then, Anju exits the inn, holding hands with Violet.

"Violet!" I shout, getting down to her level. "What's wrong?"

"You're leaving us!" she shouts, tears in her amethyst eyes.

"No, no I'm not. I'll never leave you guys. You're my family, and I love you all. I'm just…going on a trip. Yes. I'm going on a trip for a while. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Pinkie swear?" she asks, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Pinkie swear." I tell her, holding my pinkie out. She wraps her little pinkie around mine, which seems to satisfy her.

"Okay." She sniffles. Sighing, I hug her tightly and kiss the top of her head.

"Be good." I tell her, standing up to face Anju, who's trying her hardest not to cry in front of Violet. "Anju, again…thank you."

"Be careful, Link." She says, hugging me tightly. "And don't forget to write once you settle down."

"I promise." I tell her, pulling away.

"So, see you soon?" Kafei asks somewhat awkwardly.

"Of course." I tell him, shaking his hand and hugging him.

"Have a safe trip." He tells me, pulling away.

I mount Epona and let Skull Kid climb in front.

"Ready, girl?" I ask Epona. She whinnies excitedly, as if she knows where we're headed.

Tatl and Tael flutter alongside us as we ride, heading towards the forest.

XXX

_I've been wandering aimlessly in this dense forest for hours. This place is so thickly coated with trees that I haven't seen the sky for miles._

_The chestnut mare I am riding snorts disapprovingly and her trot slows considerably._

_"I know, Epona…I'm tired too." I tell her, patting her neck reassuringly. _

_We continue on for another good ten minutes or so before something in the distance catches my eye._

_Is that…sunlight?_

_"Yah!" I shout excitedly, urging the chestnut beauty forward. With what sounds like an objecting grunt, she darts ahead anyway…probably excited to see fresh daylight._

_Suddenly the trees clear, and the sight I'm met with amazes me significantly._

_Not only have we finally made it out of that goddess-forsaken forest, but I have finally succeeded at what I've been trying to do for the last seven years._

_I've found my way back home…_

_...I've found my way back to Hyrule._

_"Ah! We did it!" I shout, tears springing into my eyes._

_Epona whinnies excitedly and trots forward._

_In the distance, I can see Death Mountain, Kakariko, the castle…_

_…But out of all the places I could go, I choose the place I've been wanting to visit the most._

_The ranch._

_"Yah!" I urge Epona forward._

_When she sees where we're headed, she needs no further convincing._

_She darts forward with incredible speed (they didn't call her Hyrule's fastest horse for nothing, after all)._

_As we near what was like my second home during my first quest, the light in the sky suddenly dims considerably. Epona skids to a halt in confusion._

_I look up into the previously clear sky to see that dark sinister clouds have obscured the entirety of it._

_Shrill screams pierce the air, and looking into the distance I see that Kakariko and Castletown are on fire._

_And the ranch…_

I frown suddenly as I remember my dream.

Please don't let it be a premonition.

Maybe I'm just paranoid.

All the evil was sealed out of Hyrule ever since we defeated Ganondorf, so there's no need to worry.

Dark Link is long dead, and I've never seen the lavender-haired man before.

Maybe my mind just made him up, and I'm psyching myself out.

Shaking the disturbing thoughts out of my head, I begin to wonder what has become of Hyrule and all the friends I've made.

"We're just about there!" Skull Kid shouts excitedly, yanking me from my thoughts.

"How can you tell?" I inquire, irritated by the seemingly never-ending rows of trees.

"The smell. It has a distinct smell…" Skull Kid explains.

"Oh…" I say confusedly, surprised that a skull kid could actually have such a strong sense of smell.

We've been wandering for hours it seems…

A sliver of moonlight shines through the trees.

"We're here!" Skull Kid shouts excitedly. I urge Epona forward, and she gallops through the trees and into the cool night air.

I pause to take in my surroundings.

It's just as I left it.

Everything's perfect.

There's not a cloud in the sky, there's a beautiful full moon, nothing's on fire…

_Perhaps my imagination was just running wild… _I think to myself.

Finally, I allow it to sink in.

I'm in Hyrule…

…I'm back home.

I practically fly off Epona just to collapse to the ground. Rolling onto my back, I stretch on the green grass, laughing happily.

Skull Kid leaps off Epona and excitedly darts over to me.

"So did I give you a good birthday present, Link?" he questions. Laughing, I sit up.

"Skull Kid, you gave me the _best_ birthday present ever. Thank you." Skull Kid smiles at this.

"This place is so nice…" Skull Kid says. "Say, do any others like me live around here?" I nod.

"When I used to live in Kokiri Forest, there were quite a few skull kids I made friends with. They'd play their flutes and I'd play my ocarina." Skull Kid's eyes light up at this.

"They play the flute as well?" he asks excitedly. I nod.

"Yep." I say.

"Wow! Cool! I wonder if they'd accept me…"

"I'm sure they would. They love kids, and especially considering the fact you're one of them, _and_ you also play the flute…"

"Come on, Tatl and Tael! We're off to Kokiri Forest!" I laugh at Skull Kid's determination to meet these other creatures. "Uh, where is it?" laughing, I point him in the direction of the forest. "Are you coming too, Link?"

"Well, I might in a bit so I can rest in my old house. It's much too late to disturb all my friends, so I suppose reunions will have to wait until the morning. However, I think I'll stay here for a bit. I want to take all this in…I can't believe I'm finally back here after seven long years…" Skull Kid nods, grinning at me.

"I'm happy for you, Friend." He tells me. I grin and hug him. Pulling away, I pat his head.

"Go on. You don't need to wait up for me." Skull Kid grins happily and skips away, Tatl and Tael trailing along behind him, not saying much due to the likelihood they're exhausted.

I am too, and Epona appears to be as well.

I sit down in the grass, subconsciously plucking the blades of grass as I stare at the ranch off in the distance.

I would love to just barge in and announce, "I'm BACK!" but it's so late…besides, barging in this late after not showing my face for seven long years might kind of creep everybody out.

But first thing in the morning, I know _exactly_ which place I'll be visiting first.

"STOP! THIEF!"

A loud scream echoes through the night air. I shoot up suddenly, searching for the source of the voice.

Off in the distance, a cloaked figure is riding a dark gray horse, carrying a large sack.

They seem to have come from…

…As if on cue, a familiar redhead runs out of the ranch.

"STOP! GIVE US BACK OUR MILK!" she screams.

Angry that this person would steal from them, I leap onto Epona and dig my heels into her sides.

"YAH!" I shout, drawing my bow. Epona whinnies and gallops as fast as she can, sensing the urgency of the situation.

I take aim, focus, and fire.

My aim is true, and my arrow grazes the person's left shoulder, causing them to drop the large sack and go flying off his or her horse.

The horse continues to gallop away while its owner writhes in pain.

I gallop towards him or her and leap off Epona, holding my sword threateningly at the person's throat.

The person's hood falls off, revealing a young Gerudo girl, maybe about the age of thirteen or so.

I sigh at this, debating whether or not to let her go.

I know the Gerudos are trained from a young age to ransack places and steal things…they have to in order to survive. I'm sure that especially after Ganondorf was sealed away (thus leaving them leader-less), things must have gotten much harder for their race.

"Ever steal from Lon Lon Ranch again, and next time you'll have far more wrong with you than just an injured shoulder!" I shout. The girl looks up in surprise, likely shocked by the fact I'm letting her go. "You have three seconds to get out of my face before I change my mind."

I'm over-threatening…I probably wouldn't hurt her further, but I need to get the message across firmly.

"One, two…" the girl gasps, gets up to her feet, and takes off.

Epona whinnies suddenly, causing me to sheath my sword and turn around.

She's nudging Malon happily, who is just staring at me in shock.

"L-Link?" she whispers, her eyes as wide as saucers. Smiling, I drag the large sack of milk to her.

"Here's your milk." I tell her. She just stares in shock.

"But…how…?"

"It's a long story…whoa!" I shout, catching her just in time as she collapses. "Which I suppose will have to wait until tomorrow morning…"

XXX


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi y'all! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and all that! They really do encourage me to want to continue writing, and it's especially reassuring when diving into a new territory for a fanfiction...in my case, I've never written a story in Link's POV! So I'm really glad people enjoy it so far! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any references. I do, however, own any OC's that might appear.**

XXX

Chapter 2

"…And so that's why I've been gone all these years." I conclude. We're all sitting at the table inside the Lon Lon house drinking tea. Talon is eyeing me with deep interest, Ingo is showing passive interest (he mainly looks tired), and Malon is just staring down at her barely-touched tea, her expression unreadable.

"What a story." Talon breathes in disbelief. "To have saved not one, but _two_ nations in your short lifetime…"

"So you're telling us that you lived the same three days over and over, each new cycle you did something differently, and the effects lasted?" Ingo questions. I nod.

"Yes sir." I tell him, sipping my tea. Ingo looks plain confused.

"That's doesn't make sense. If you continuously kept resetting time, how did the effects of your actions from the previous cycle last? Wouldn't it have been erased, thus forcing you to do it all over again?" I shrug.

"Time travel is a very confusing and delicate thing. I really don't understand it myself; I don't _try_ to or I'd drive myself nuts trying to figure out the logic in it. I just do what I need to do in order to help people." I say. Ingo opens his mouth to argue, but Talon holds up a finger to stop him.

"Now who cares about how he did it, or the logic in it? The important thing is that this boy…no, this _man_ is twice a hero! A hero to all of Hyrule, and now…what did you say this place was called? Terma?"

"Termina." I correct.

"Termina." Talon corrects himself. "Well anyway, congratulations and welcome back, son. You know you're always welcome to stay here whenever you need to." He pats my back. I smile at this.

"Thank you, Talon." I say. Talon nods.

"Of course." Talon yawns loudly. "Well I'd best be hittin' the hay. I'm exhausted. Goodnight guys. Malon…" he gets up, stretches, and plants a kiss on his daughter's cheek. Malon gives him a half-hearted smile.

"'Night, Daddy." She mumbles, staring at her tea.

After Talon walks upstairs and shuts the door, Malon stands up.

"I'll be in the barn." She says, not making eye contact with me.

Once she leaves the house, there's an awkward silence between Ingo and me.

"So, uh…how have you been?" I ask awkwardly. Ingo snorts.

"I could be doin' better." He says, shrugging. "Business hasn't been all that great."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say sympathetically.

There's another long silence before I decide to excuse myself.

"I'll be outside, Ingo." I tell him, standing and exiting.

I enter the barn to find Malon securing all the stables.

"Malon," I say. She doesn't turn around.

"It's like déjà vu." She says after a long silence.

"Pardon?" I ask. She half-turns towards me, just staring at the ground.

"Just like in your first quest, you, my best friend…my _only_ friend, disappeared without a word for seven long years. I was so lonely, especially after my dad was forced out of the ranch. The only friend I had to turn to was Epona…"

"Mal…" I say sympathetically.

"Then here we go again, you disappear for seven years. And this time, I didn't have Epona." She turns to fully face me, tears in her cerulean eyes. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. Now that you're finally here…I'm scared to allow myself to reconnect with you."

"Scared? Of what?"

"That you'll end up leaving again. No matter what, those important to me always end up leaving at some point…" she turns away again, sniffling and wiping away tears.

All I can do is stare at my feet.

I don't know how to console her.

"Look," I say finally. "I can't promise you I won't disappear again. I'd like to, but that's just something that…I can't promise…I'm the Hero of Time. As long as there's no more evil, I won't be needed. Hopefully there really isn't anymore evil. If there isn't, I can swear before the three goddesses you won't have to worry about me leaving you again." I rush forward, grab her arm, and turn her to face me. She gasps in surprise, but stares up into my eyes. "You're my best friend too, Mal. And you have no idea how much I've missed you, either." Malon smiles, and then throws her arms around me, burying her face into my shoulder.

We stay like this for several minutes before she pulls away.

"I know it's not your fault." She says finally. "I've just been so lonely."

"As have I." I tell her. "Want to go reunite with Epona?" Malon grins.

"Of course! I missed that mare…" I take Malon's hand in mine and lead her out to where Epona is, grazing in the corral. "Oh, Epona…I've missed you so much." Malon whispers, hugging the horse's neck and burying her face in her mane. Epona whinnies and puts her head on Malon's shoulder.

I just smile and enjoy the heartfelt scene, glad to be home to have witnessed this.

XXX

"Fairy boy!" is what I wake up to.

I open my eyes to see Malon shaking me awake. I can't help but grin at her, likely due to me being so happy to be back home and to see her. Because believe me, I _hate_ being woken up.

"I've missed that nickname…" I mumble, yawning tiredly. Malon giggles and sits on the foot of my bed.

"Wake up, I made you some toast with honey, eggs, and sausage!"

"Sounds great. Thanks Mal." Malon nods happily and bounces up, darting over to the door.

"Great. Meet you in the living room!" with that, she bounds downstairs.

She's clearly a morning person.

I get up, get dressed, and head downstairs quickly.

"'Mornin', Link!" Talon calls cheerfully as he piles up his plate with food. "You plannin' on doin' anything today?" I nod.

"Actually, I was planning on visiting some of my old friends…starting with the princess." Talon nods and scoots over so I can make myself a plate. "Oh shoot…" I say suddenly as I recall something.

"What's wrong?" Malon asks as I sit across from her.

"The Skull Kid…I told him last night I'd join him in the forest. I guess I forgot. I'll have to make the forest my first destination after I eat, then."

"Well, will you come back here later?" Malon asks me.

"Maybe. If not, I'll stop by tomorrow." Malon nods and we continue to eat our food, though she occasionally steals glances at me and grins.

Right about the time we finish, Talon gets up.

"I'll be home in a few hours. I've got to go deliver some milk to Kakariko Village." He says. Malon nods.

"Don't fall asleep again!" she says with a giggle.

"Hey, I don't do that anymore…" Talon says, seemingly not totally convinced of it himself.

"Look out, Talon. If you do, she'll send me after you with a freshly-hatched cucco." I say. Talon guffaws at this.

"Alright. Take care, Link. Bye Mal!" he says, waving.

"Bye Daddy!" Malon shouts after him. When he exits, she turns to me. "So Link, when were you planning on leaving?"

"In a bit. Need any help around the ranch?" I ask. Malon shakes her head.

"No, but if I come up with something, I'll let you know the next time you're around." She says. I nod and stand.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mal." I say. Malon nods and waves goodbye, looking somewhat sad that I'm leaving. "I promise if not tonight, I'll stop by tomorrow morning, okay?"

She seems to lighten up at this a bit.

"'Kay." She says. I give her a big hug, and with that, I'm off.

XXX

I stare at the inside of my tree house in awe.

It's _exactly_ as I left it, minus a few cobwebs here and there.

I walk over to my bed, sitting on it and laughing at how small it is for me at this height. Standing up I make my way over to the nightstand, picking up the Fairy Ocarina Saria had given me on my quest. Dusting it off, I put it to my lips and play a song I haven't played in awhile.

Saria's Song.

I tried playing it multiple times in Termina, but for some reason, the connection never totally made it through. Possibly because of the long distance?

_Hello?_ I hear a voice seemingly coming from the Ocarina. I grin.

"Saria!" I shout excitedly.

_Who's this?_ She asks.

"Your childhood friend Link! It's been seven long years, but I've finally managed to find my way back to Hyrule. I'm home." I say contently. There's a long silence.

_Link? Is that really you?_ She asks disbelievingly.

"Yes it is." I say. "Where are you? I wanna see you, Saria. I'm here in the forest in my old tree house."

The connection is suddenly broken. I stare in confusion at the ocarina, wondering what had happened.

As I'm pondering this, green sparkles form in the center of the tree house. When they vanish, standing there is a disbelieving Saria. She stares in amazement.

"Great Din! It really IS you, Link!" she cries, tears forming in her eyes. I hold my arms out as an open invitation for a hug. She gladly accepts it, throwing her arms around my waist (which is the highest place she can reach).

"Wow, I'm not really used to being so much taller than you." I tell her. She pulls away and playfully slugs me in the arm.

"Oh, shut up! Oh Link, what happened that caused you to be gone this long? Everyone was worried that you might be dead or worse: turned into a Stalfos!"

"Why would I be turned into a Stalfos? I know I'm not Kokiri, but due to the Deku Tree's blessing, I have the eternal protection of the forest." I say.

"It's just what people were speculating. Oh Link! We have to tell Princess Zelda! She'd be so happy to see you!"

As I'm about to respond, there's the sound of someone climbing up the ladder.

Up comes Skull Kid, smiling broadly.

"Yes! You finally made it! What took you so long, Link? I saw you climb up here from a distance so I followed you!" he says.

"I'm sorry, Skull Kid. I got a little preoccupied last night. You know, reuniting with some old friends…"

"Oh, that's great! Never mind me, I had a blast in the woods! The other skull kids were glad to play with me, and when I finished helping them compose a song on their flutes, they gave me this!" he pulls out a purple rupee. "I'm RICH!" I laugh at his cute innocence.

"Oh, what a cute little guy you are!" Saria says suddenly, patting Skull Kid on the head. Skull Kid smiles up at her.

"And who is this?" he asks.

"Oh. Skull Kid, this is Saria. Saria, Skull Kid."

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Sage of Forest." She says, shaking his hand. Skull Kid's eyes widen.

"The Sage of Forest! I am honored to be in your presence!" he says, bowing. Saria laughs at this.

"And what cute fairies! I've never seen a purple fairy before!" she comments, her own fairy coming out to interact with Tatl and Tael.

"My name's Tael. This is my big sister, Tatl." Tael comments.

"Alumina." Saria's fairy says, greeting the other two fairies.

"So Link," Saria interjects. "I think you should see the princess immediately. You haven't any idea how worried she's been about you these past seven years." I nod.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea to meet with her."

"Can I go too?" Skull Kid asks excitedly. "I've never met a princess before…"

"Didn't you meet the Deku Princess?" I question.

"Well, that didn't really count…I imprisoned her inside a temple. I don't think that counts as a proper 'meeting'." He says somewhat embarrassedly. Turning to Saria, I notice she looks just plain lost.

"I'll explain that later." I tell her, laughing.

XXX

I've been told by a messenger to wait in the entrance hall while he notifies Zelda of my presence.

I've never actually been inside the castle before. It's beautiful. Marble floors, a giant chandelier hangs from the ceiling, a red carpet laced with gold runs from the giant double doors all the way up the grand staircase, and beautiful tapestries line the walls, all dyed in the six different colors of the sages.

"Link!" I hear an excited voice. Grinning, I stand from the velvet sofa as Princess Zelda runs down the stairs and throws herself in my arms. "When Saria telepathically contacted me, I couldn't believe it. But here you are…seven years later."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's a long story…"

"I know. Saria already told me everything." Pulling away, Zelda's eyes light up. "We need to have a banquet!"

"Ugh…why?" I ask, frowning.

I never really liked celebrations in my honor. It makes me feel like…I don't know, perhaps that people treat me like some almighty deity, when all I want is for people to know the real me, and treat me like a normal person. If we throw a banquet in my honor, people are going to practically be on their hands and knees praising me, and I really don't want that.

"Oh, quiet Link!" Zelda says with a frown. "Yes, I am going to plan a marvelous banquet for you! The entire country of Hyrule shall be invited! We will have it in three days, which should give everyone plenty time to prepare. Be sure you wear something other than…well, _that_." She says, wrinkling her nose at my getup. Feeling kind of offended, I fold my arms.

"But Zelda, people expect to see me in this! It's my trademark!" I say, hoping to get out of dressing up.

I hate dressing up.

"No Link, you must look your best! Everyone in Hyrule will be there to see you, and they'll all be wearing their finest piece of clothing!"

"This is my _only_ piece of clothing…" I admit.

"Really? I had no idea." She says, frowning. "Tell you what, come back here tomorrow and I'll have the tailor take your measurements and put together a beautiful garb for you. I'm thinking blue, it'll really bring out those pretty eyes." She says. I smile slightly at the compliment.

"So, I can clearly see that there's no way out of this." I admit.

"Absolutely no way." Zelda agrees with a nod.

"So, I'll just accept it as it is. Thank you for the welcome back, Zelda. So anyway, how have you been as of recent?" Zelda frowns.

"Not too good, actually." She admits.

"Why?" I ask. Sighing, the princess sits down on the sofa. I sit beside her and give her my full attention.

"I've been having strange dreams recently."

My heart skips a beat at this.

"About…what?" I ask, a little worried about my nightmares.

"It's strange. First, the dream focuses in on the last time we saw Ganon. It was when you drove the Master Sword into his forehead and us Sages sealed him away. As he's floating away, he's cursing us and screaming something about exterminating our descendants. Well then the dream focuses on a beautiful Hyrule – like how it looks as of now – then everything turns black. The sky, the trees, the grass…then everything catches fire. Next thing I know, I'm staring up at a pale man with red eyes and lavender hair. The last thing I see is him bringing a sword down on me. Then…I wake up."

My blood runs cold.

"Wow. That's similar to…"

"Link! Wow, they have such a gigantic dining hall! The table must be as long as one of the four giants…oh, um…" Skull Kid had run in from the other room, and he gets awkward when he notices the princess.

"Who is this?" Zelda questions.

"My friend Skull Kid. He helped me find my way back to Hyrule."

"Aw, he's so cute!" she says happily. Skull Kid seems to blush and begins tracing patterns on the floor with his foot, staring at it awkwardly.

"Heh…she thinks I'm cute…" he says. I laugh at this.

"Princess," a voice calls. In comes a servant.

"Yes, Kristin?" Zelda asks. The servant bows.

"Your highness, Lady Impa requests your presence immediately." She says. Zelda nods.

"Thank you. Let her know I'll be up shortly." Kristin nods, bows, and exits. Zelda turns to me again. "Link, I'm sorry. But I'll have to catch up with you again some other time. It was so nice seeing you." She says, grabbing my hands in hers and squeezing them affectionately.

"It was great seeing you too, Zel." I tell her. She smiles and walks away.

XXX

Interlude

Another sandstorm had just struck the Gerudo Fortress. Homes had been destroyed, people had perished, and much of their livestock hadn't survived.

The survivors dug through the wreckage, none of them saying a word.

Suddenly, a young Gerudo girl entered the fortress, limping and bleeding from a gash in her shoulder.

"Aria!" an older Gerudo woman called, dropping what she was doing to rush to the girl. "Are you alright? Did you get the milk?"

"I did, but…"

"Your shoulder! Who did this to you?" the woman demanded.

"The Hero…of…Time. He's back, and he shot me while I was making off with the milk." The older woman's eyes went wide.

"The Hero?" she whispered in disbelief. "Iris! Please take Aria here to the infirmary to be treated for her wounds!" the woman shouted. A middle-aged Gerudo walked up to assist.

"Yes, Lady Rai." Iris said, taking Aria gently by her good arm and leading her away.

Rai sighed and trudged back over to the wreckage, slumping against a still-standing wall and burying her face in her arms.

"Lady Rai?" a young Gerudo asked concernedly. Rai poked her head up to acknowledge the woman and sighed.

"What are we to do? The whole fortress is suffering. At this rate, our race is certain to die out. We're supposed to have a king to keep our race going, but he's gone…"

"Perhaps we should attempt an alliance with the king of Hyrule…" Rai snorted.

"Listen to yourself, Atani! You know very well the Hylians want nothing to do with us! They would never accept us, especially after everything King Ganondorf did…"

"But what else are we to do?" Atani questioned. As Rai was about to respond, a harsh wind began to blow.

"Another sandstorm?!" somewhat shouted. All the women braced themselves, but the strong wind was gone as soon as it had come.

When all the sand cleared, standing there was a man in purple. Rai's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Lord Vaati…but how?" Vaati smiled at her.

"Ah, Rai…it's been awhile, has it not?" Vaati asked, coming forward. Atani backed away uncertainly. Rai stood up to address the sorcerer.

"Would you mind explaining to me how it is that you're alive?" Vaati smirked.

"I had always worked behind the scenes for Lord Ganondorf. I never much wanted the attention, anyway. That way, no one would ever suspect me. When King Ganondorf was sealed away, I continued to stay out of the limelight, and thank the goddesses I did. This way, I am able to remain alive and plan my revenge on the Hero plus try to find a way to bring the Evil King back from his imprisonment." Rai blinked.

"So why are you barely here now?" Rai asked. Vaati smiled.

"Ah, because I have finally been able to produce what will be the Hero's downfall…" Vaati turned expectantly. Rising up from the shadows was Dark Link.

"Dark Link?" Rai questioned. "I don't know how you managed to revive him, but either way, the shadow failed in the past. Why is it that you're so certain he'll succeed this time?"

"Because last time, King Ganondorf had just thrust this magnificent creation out in the open to be destroyed by Link." Vaati said with a level of disgust. "This time it will be different because I'm in charge now and this shadow is the ticket to the Hero's deepest thoughts and feelings." Rai stared in confusion.

"Good for you. Another one of your futile attempts for world domination. Anyway, what does this have to do with me or my sisters?"

Vaati lurched forward to grab the woman's face in his hand, squeezing roughly. Rai gasped, causing about twenty Gerudos to immediately jump forward with their spears and scimitars ready. Vaati used his free hand to gesture towards them, causing a gust of wind to sweep away their weapons. The girls all gasped and backed away. Grinning, Vaati turned again to Rai.

"It has _everything_ to do with you girls." He growled, finally letting her face go. Rai backed away at this point, knowing very well just how powerful this mage was, no matter how much his appearance contradicted it.

Vaati began pacing back and forth as he addressed not just Rai, but the entire fortress.

"You see, you're all suffering. Look at this place. It's a disaster. You've no actual leader. Why? Because your only king for the next…what, seventy years or so...? He was sealed away by the sages. And his second-in-command…Nabooru was it? She is too preoccupied with her sage duties to even give a keese's ass about her 'precious' sisters…isn't that right?" Rai said nothing, keeping her lips pursed tightly together.

Vaati continued.

"You women have been starving, you've no man to help you reproduce, the Hylians want nothing to do with you…surely, your race's curse will come true before the end of the century. You will all die out."

The women stared in shock. They must have been aware of all this already, but never really came to terms with it until Vaati spoke of it.

"Clearly, you all need a ruler. I, for instance, believe I would be an excellent candidate for that. You see, I – next to the great Ganondorf, of course – am the best sorcerer ever lived. I am the Mage of Winds. That means I can control the wind like a puppet. Sandstorms? You would not have to worry about anymore of those as long as I'm around."

The girls looked up in amazement, the thought of a sandstorm never wreaking havoc among their home seeming almost too good to be true.

"And just think about it. Whose fault is it you're suffering? You could argue the Sages. You could even argue your king himself. But no…your king, in the eyes of the wretched Hylians, was 'evil' because he killed people and did whatever he could to try and take over Hyrule. But in your eyes, he was just trying to do what he needed in order to help his race thrive, correct?"

A few women muttered their agreement.

"So who's at fault here? The Sages? Possibly. They played a great part in his downfall. But still, who is the one person who caused this whole mess?"

No one responded.

"The Hero!" Vaati shouted. "It's his fault all of this has happened! _He's_ the one who pulled the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time and decided to go on his journey. It was _he_ who awakened each sage and cleansed each temple. It was _he_ who broke into your fortress and killed your women. It was _he_ who forced Nabooru to leave her sisters behind and join him. It was _he_ who intruded into Ganon's tower and destroyed him! _He_ is the one who has caused all your misfortunes! If none of this had ever happened, then you would all be living the high life in Hyrule at the moment. No worries, no hunger, no _sandstorms_…and you'd even have your Gerudo man to help you continue to reproduce, which is clearly essential for any race on the brink of extinction. And even now, he's returned, and look. He foiled your plan to steal the famed Lon Lon Milk and make a fortune off of it!"

Vaati levitated into the sky, causing everyone to gasp and stare in amazement at his incredible powers.

Vaati continued to amaze them when he simply snapped his fingers, and a large warthog appeared.

"Look at that! I can summon food for you!"

Several of the women went to tackle the poor pig with their spears, but just before they could reach it, Vaati snapped his fingers again, sending it away. The women all glared up at the mage, but he just smirked.

"On the condition that you all agree to allow me to lead you."

"Lady Rai is our currently appointed leader. You will have to obtain her permission." A woman said.

All the girls turned to Rai and began begging her to let Vaati be their king. They were desperate for the food he could provide, the shelter he could provide against future sandstorms, and not to mention, he clearly had some budding plans to bring their male Gerudo back, which they very obviously needed for reproduction purposes.

It got very loud in the fortress as the girls screamed at Rai to let Vaati lead them.

Once she had enough, Rai raised a finger, silencing all the girls immediately. Rai turned to Vaati, who had finally returned to the ground.

"I agree to appoint you as our new leader on the condition that you swear by the goddesses to do everything in your power to help our race thrive, including not going back on your word to bring King Ganondorf back." Vaati smirked and held his hand out.

"You have my word." They shook on it, and all the girls erupted into loud applause. Grinning, Vaati shouted, "So you all understand what we must do, right? You all understand who the real enemy is here and who we need to destroy?"

"The Hero!" about ninety percent of the women shouted.

"That's right, ladies. And tonight, you each shall join me in feasting like you've never feasted in your lives!" Vaati snapped his fingers, summoning quite a few large warthogs.

The girls all cheered and went after them again.

"So Dark Link, did you hear?" Vaati questioned. Dark Link shrugged. "The wind has carried word that the princess plans on throwing a grand banquet in honor of the Hero's return in two days' time."

"So you want me to act then?" Dark Link questioned. Vaati shook his head.

"No. That would be too obvious. Instead, I want you to lurk in the Hero's shadow for a little while. Unearth his deepest and most personal thoughts. I'm counting on you, Dark."

Dark Link nodded, an evil determination burning in his scarlet eyes.

XXX


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi guys. I just wanted to use this author's note to respond to a couple of the reviews.**

**First off, thanks to tjtjtj1212 and Mira Moonshine for the positive reviews! I'm glad someone likes this story! ^.^**

**And to the guest who commented, I'm not sure if you'll see this response, but I felt the need to respond to your review as well. First off, if the Skull Kid mentioned in the game that he was in the Lost Woods, then I must have missed that. But I'm almost sure I never read anywhere that Link turned into a Stalfos and became the shade. Sure, maybe he never returned to Hyrule according to the games, but FYI: this is a fanfiction site! People are constantly making AU stories and characters OOC, and for the sake of this story, I chose to have him return to Hyrule so a new evil could arise. In my opinion (along with many others), OoT was one of the best Zelda games so if you go right now and look for OoT-based stories, a LOT of them have Link return to Hyrule or sometimes never even mention Majora's Mask because the story of OoT was so epic, they long to see Ganondorf return and like to imagine what would happen with that. If there was ever a statement about Link being turned into a Stalfos, I must have missed that...but it doesn't make sense he'd turn into the Hero's Shade seeing as he defeated Dark Link in the Water Temple. Anyway, the whole point of fanfiction is to use our imaginations to dive into the lives of the characters we don't know much about and give them personalities, thoughts, feelings, and in most cases, adventures that DON'T have to follow the official timeline! If everyone followed the timeline, there'd be a lot of boring fics out there, don't you think? :P**

**So to the rest of the people reading this fic, according to my traffic statistics, a lot of people are following this story so far...which is great! But honestly, I've already had two somewhat negative reviews, and that's unusual for me because in all 9 of my stories posted on the site, I've only ever come across one bad review. **

**I really DON'T wanna become one of those authors who say "I'd better get 10 reviews before my next update!" because I'm writing the story not just because I want it to be popular on the site, but because I enjoy writing and I will continue to write it. But I would appreciate some feedback from those of you who have been following the story and haven't reviewed yet. Even if you're not a member of the site, I have my anonymous review filter turned OFF, so feel free to pop in and review if you'd like! Obviously, not all stories get reviews...I know I don't review every story I like...in fact, I usually wait until the ending before I review. But I'll be honest, it's a little discouraging when you begin a new fic, especially when you dive into a new territory (in my case, the whole thing about having it in Link's point of view and even my first attempt at a MaLink), when people are already saying negative things about it. It makes me almost not want to continue.**

**Because if anything, I'll continue to write the story for myself because I hate giving up on projects, especially fanfics, but why bother posting if people aren't going to like it? Catch my drift? :P**

**So please, not trying to sound desperate, because honestly I am NOT one of those authors who only posts when she or he gets fifty reviews per chapter. But if you've been following this story and you actually LIKE it, then please drop in and say that you do like the story and you'd wish for it to continue! Because even though I'll probably continue with it either way, it's much more encouraging when people are telling you they like it rather than they DON'T like it...it also encourages faster updates. :D**

**Anyway, if you have been following this story, thank you. I really do appreciate your support. And if you're still reading this long A/N, then Holy Cow...you're awesome! Virtual cookies for you! :D Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any references.**

XXX

Chapter 3

Interlude

Malon stared at the first-class letter she'd received. It was an invitation to a royal banquet in honor of the Hero's return.

"Of course you'll be going to that, won't you Sweetie?" Talon asked when Malon brought it up to him. Malon shrugged.

"It says 'dress to impress'. I own literally no dresses…except this ratty old one." Malon responded, frowning down at her stained and dirty clothes she always wore.

"Mal, you look beautiful in anything." Her dad argued as he bit into his dinner. Malon sighed.

"You don't need to lie, Dad. There's no way I can go dressed like this. Besides, someone needs to stay and watch the ranch…"

Talon slammed his fists on the table, causing Malon to gasp in surprise.

"Malon, I am tired of you constantly doubting and talking negatively about yourself! I'll hear no more of it!" he said in a half-joking tone to show he wasn't seriously mad, but he was still serious about what he was saying to her. "Here," he said, taking out multiple red rupees and handing them to her.

"What's all this from?" she asked.

"That's about half the money I made delivering milk to the castle. Take this and go by yourself a pretty dress for the banquet. _I'll_ watch the ranch."

"Daddy, I can't take this…"

"You can, and you will!" he said with a smile. "Here." sighing, Malon took the money.

"Thanks, Dad." She said. Talon smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Don't mention it, Mal. You always work so hard. You deserve to have a night of fun."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of her head.

XXX

_I make my way on Epona to the ranch excitedly._

_There's something about the Lon Lon family…(besides the grouchy Ingo). Talon, as I've mentioned, is like a father to me and Malon…well, there's no other girl like her._

_She's my best friend. _

_I'd do anything for that girl…_

_So naturally, of course, I can't help but get excited every time I'm headed towards the ranch._

_A chill suddenly runs down my spine, causing me to tense up. Epona obviously senses an ominous presence as well, because she halts abruptly, which is unusual for her when she knows we're headed to see Malon. _

_Off in the distance, I see what looks like an army of women clad in mainly purple marching forward with their weapons drawn. Women in white, who are riding horses, lead them. _

_Suddenly the women cease upon noticing me. Upon further observation, I realize they're Gerudos. _

_The supposed leader – a woman with graying hair – points at me and screams something inaudible. _

_All the women charge forward, throwing their spears. Epona rears, sending me flying, and takes off to safety._

_I crash on the floor hard, my sword arm making a snapping sound. I cry out in pain, clutching the likely broken arm._

_A couple of Gerudos seize me by the hair, yanking roughly and forcing me to my feet._

_I attempt to fight back as they prepare to bind me. One of them hits me in the side of my head with the butt of her spear. I'm almost knocked over, but the lead Gerudo catches me and roughly yanks my wrists behind my back, causing me to yelp in pain at my broken arm. Just as she binds my hands, an ominous silhouette approaches._

_Piercing red eyes glare at me from under the hood of the cloak he's wearing._

_It's him._

_The strange purple-haired man…_

_His lips curl into a devious smile as he notices me._

_"Ah, the famed Hero of Time, is it?" he smirks, drawing a sword and holding it menacingly at my throat. With that, he brings the sword back, prepared to thrust it at me. I brace myself for the inevitable doom…_

XXX

"Ah!" I gasp, sitting up and breathing heavily. I'm covered in sweat, my heart is ready to pound out of my chest, and I'm…

…In bed.

Upon the realization I was just dreaming again, I fall back onto my pillow, sighing as I stare up at my ceiling.

As I try to recollect my thoughts and relax, I realize that today is the day of the royal banquet. Perhaps I will finally get a chance to discuss my strange dreams with Zelda.

I've been seeing the strange purple-haired man more and more, and Zelda has obviously seen him too.

Perhaps it's a bad omen.

"Link?" a small voice asks. Looking to the nightstand where my hat in located, I see Tatl and Tael. Tatl's fast asleep on my hat and it appears that Tael has just barely woken up. "Are you okay?" I smile lightly at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I say. Tael yawns sleepily and cuddles next to his sister, falling back asleep almost instantly.

Every time I dream of Hyrule, I'm always making my way to the ranch. Now, Malon's my best friend…I love her. Like a sister, I mean.

Or do I?

I've always cared for her, but recently, I've been developing strange feelings that I can't quite understand. I've always thought about her, but ever since I returned, I started thinking about her more often than usual. I even temporarily forgot about my nightmares, until they started plaguing me again last night.

I've also started to notice how beautiful she's become. How her unique red hair color compliments those big blue eyes, how her smile always seems to cheer me up despite what mood I'm in, how just being with her, she manages to make me forget all my problems and my only thought is to make her smile as much as I possibly can…

…What am I thinking?

She's just a friend. Sure she's pretty, but so what? I have other friends who are also pretty and I have no romantic desire for them. Zelda, no doubt, is a very attractive woman…however, now that I think about it, I've never seen her without makeup! I wonder how she looks first thing in the morning when she's not all done up…

…I've seen Malon in the mornings. I've seen her at her worst! And if that's the case, then Malon has no flaws…she doesn't need to be dressed up to look good. She looks good in her dirty clothes she wears all the time. I mean, if I'm attracted to a lady even while she's scooping up manure, then she must be beautiful…

GAH! What am I thinking?

Malon's a friend! Just a friend! Okay, I've established the fact I think she's beautiful, but that doesn't mean I wish to pursue a relationship with her! Besides, she'd never go for a goofy guy like me anyway…

Thinking of Malon, I wonder if she's attending the banquet tonight?

I hope so. Seeing her face would definitely make me feel better about the whole stupid banquet that I didn't even want in the first place.

I wonder what she'll wear if she comes.

She'll look nice in anything.

Not again!

She's just a friend, Link. Just a friend…like a little sister, nothing more!

"Go away, confusing thoughts!" I say, trying to change my train of thought.

I think I'm getting a headache now…

…I sigh, burying my face in my pillow, exhaling deeply.

I wonder if Skull Kid is still playing with the other skull kids in the woods…

Deciding to go for some fresh air, I stand up, yawn and stretch. Since the fairies are using my hat as a large bed, I guess I'll have to make due without it for the time being until they wake up.

Maybe I'll go play the ocarina with Saria for a little bit.

Dressing in my tunic, tights and boots, I grab my ocarina and a couple weapons for protection and head out the door.

XXX

Interlude

Malon entered the grand hall of the palace timidly, looking around at the giant place in awe.

As soon as she'd entered, she'd noticed that a couple of people had taken notice of her. Some started whispering – particularly women – and then Malon just started feeling uncomfortable. She felt like everyone in the room was watching her.

This is why she didn't like to dress up.

She looked down at her new dress uncertainly. She'd chosen a turquoise dress that fell past her ankles. The dress was simple elegant, with three-inch straps as sleeves that fell down around her shoulders. She wasn't used to baring her shoulders, and she kept trying to pull the sleeves up over them, but they kept falling back down.

The back of the dress had a very slight train that dragged behind her when she walked. The bottom of the dress was wavy and looked like flower petals cascading around her legs.

She'd thought the turquoise color would bring out her eyes and compliment her red hair, but now with all these people staring she just felt plain awkward.

Perhaps she should've chosen a less fancy dress. About three quarters of the women here weren't even dressed so fancy.

Blushing, the red-haired girl pushed her way forward through the crowds of people to go stand in a corner.

She'd done her hair, too. She'd left her bangs down but had pinned small sections on each side of her head back with pearled barrettes. Shoot, she'd even put minimal blue powder on her eyelids. The makeup had been her mother's, and it had been sitting around unused for a decade or so. She'd figured she might as well get _some_ use out of it.

"But I bet it looked prettier on you, Mama." Malon whispered, pulling her pendant necklace that she always wore out from under the dress and giving it a kiss. It had been a gift to her from her mother before she passed away. She'd told Malon to treasure it since Malon's grandmother had passed it onto Malon's mother and should Malon ever have a daughter, she should pass it onto her as well.

Clutching the pendant in her hand, Malon looked up towards the ceiling, as if speaking to the heavens. "I miss you…" she whispered with a sad smile.

Just then, there was the tooting of horns. Everyone grew quiet and turned their attention toward the grand staircase, where the horn blowers were located.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the lovely Princess Zelda." One of them spoke.

Just then, the tooters made way as a woman walked forward.

Malon almost cried when she saw how beautiful the princess looked.

She wore a gold colored gown, intricate designs sewn into the corset. It was completely strapless, and the skirt was big whereas Malon's was more form-fitted. Zelda's skirt was bunched up, giving it a rippling waterfall-like effect. Her hair was in an elaborate up-do, and she wore a gold tiara upon her head. Her gold gloves stopped slightly past her elbows, and she wore thick liner on her eyelids and under her eyes, causing her blue eyes to really pop. Her lips were painted red and she wore dangly gold earrings to complete the look.

She paused at the top of the stairs as if waiting for something.

Everyone applauded just at her presence, and she smiled and waved a very-obviously rehearsed wave, customary for a princess.

"And now may I present the Savior of Hyrule, also known as the Hero of Time, and Wielder of the Master Sword! Link!"

Malon stared in awe as Link walked forward. He was dressed in a fancy tunic. It was primarily a deep blue color just like his eyes, but it was stitched with gold. His hat was nowhere to be seen, and his hair had been slicked back.

"He looks…so handsome…" she whispered.

She'd always thought he was handsome, but this was the first time she'd seen him so done up.

It was then that Malon was overtaken by strange feelings she hadn't quite felt before.

She wanted this man. She loved him, and she was starting to think that maybe it was a little more than just friends.

She probably would have realized this sooner if it hadn't been for him disappearing for seven long years.

She'd felt in the alternate timeline too, ever since he rescued Epona and returned her father to the ranch.

Link shyly took Zelda's arm in his, and everyone cheered as he led her down the steps.

Zelda moved so gracefully considering she was in a huge dress and heels descending what seemed like hundreds of stairs, and still managed to keep one arm in Link's and the other she managed to maintain her perfect wave.

Malon felt a sinking feeling in her gut when she saw Link to turn to Zelda and saw them exchange a smile. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and she very obviously appeared attracted to him as well.

Of course Malon couldn't compete with a beautiful princess. She was just a lowly farm girl who couldn't even manage to look half-decent in an elegant dress without people staring at her in disgust.

_Maybe he doesn't like Zelda in that way…_ she thought. She was trying to comfort herself.

When the two reached the bottom of the staircase, Zelda spoke.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. There will be a grand feast in the dining hall in a few minute's time." Everyone applauded. "And I just wanted to take this time to acknowledge and thank Link here for everything he's done…not only did he rescue our beautiful country from Ganondorf's reign of terror, but even immediately after his exhausting journey, he wandered into a far-off land in search of a beloved friend only to find another town in jeopardy, and although he could've left and continued with his pursuit, he chose to stay and fight for them. And he was successful!" everyone applauded Link, including Malon. "So, my fellow citizens of Hyrule, I want it to be known that the Hero of Time's incredible deeds of bravery and selflessness shall never be forgotten. Our royal scribes have already begun writing stories of his tales so that future generations will never forget of his heroic acts!" people cheered even louder. "For outstanding courage and laying his life on the line for others, I'd like to present to Link a royal family heirloom, this ceramic Triforce bearing the images of the three golden goddesses." A servant came up and handed the beautiful ceramic piece to Link, who gladly accepted it. People applauded. "And out of my personal gratitude…"

Malon's heart sank as Zelda leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Link's cheek. People 'whoo-ed' as Link turned bright red.

Zelda pulled away with a grin. "Never take for granted the amazing things the Hero has done for us. Let your children know of his heroic tales, and let your children's children know of it as well. The Hero's legend will live on forever. The Hero of Time will never die."

People clapped loudly at this.

"So if you would all please follow my attendant Impa into the dining hall!" everyone dispersed and practically pushed past each other to get to the feast.

Malon was on the brink of tears.

It was obvious to her now that Link' heart most likely belonged to the princess…she'd seen how he looked at her and how he'd blushed at her kiss. Besides, Zelda had so much more to offer him…a title as ruler, constant guaranteed security, a beautiful palace…

Dejectedly, Malon decided to skip out on the feast and make her way back home.

She pushed through the frantic crowd unnoticed and slipped out the grand double doors.

XXX

As I exit the room I'd been waiting patiently in, I go to escort Zelda down the grand staircase like we'd rehearsed earlier.

As I lead her down the staircase, I can't help but stare at her.

She looks amazing.

But as usual, she's hiding her natural beauty under heavy makeup, gaudy clothes, and even a fancy hairdo. Nonetheless, there's no doubt about her beauty.

When we reach the bottom, Zelda begins her rehearsed speech. I've already heard her recite it earlier, so I don't pay much attention.

Instead, I scan the vast crowds of people for a familiar face…

…And then I see Malon.

When I do spot her, I do a double take.

She is wearing a turquoise dress, which causes her blue eyes to shine like the moon. Her hair is pinned back on either side, and she appears to be wearing a little bit of makeup, which makes her eye color pop out even more.

She doesn't seem to notice me staring at her; she keeps looking down at her feet awkwardly. She must not be used to being so dressed up. I'm not either so I know how she feels…

Suddenly Zelda announces she has something to give to me, which wasn't apart of her rehearsal speech.

One of her servants hands me a beautiful ceramic Triforce adorned with the three golden goddesses. Zelda mentions it's a family heirloom.

I already have the ocarina; I can't take another heirloom from them-

My thoughts are interrupted as the princess leans forward to kiss my cheek.

I must be beet-red, because people are laughing and 'whoo-ing'.

Zelda pulls away and announces that dinner is being served, causing the people to disperse in a rush to follow Impa into the dining room.

Relieved that I don't have hundreds of pairs of eyes on me anymore, I hand the ceramic piece over to Zelda.

"Zel, I can't take this…"

"Be quiet." She says with a slight smile. "Yes you can." I sigh, knowing there's no way out of this.

"Here, Sir Link. Allow me to take it and I will hold onto it for you so you may feast." The servant from earlier says. I nod and hand it to her.

"Link, would you walk with me to the courtyard?" Zelda asks. I quickly scan the room for Malon, but she's nowhere in sight.

She must be in the dining hall feasting.

I nod.

"Sure." I say. Smiling, Zelda links her arm through mine and leads me to the courtyard.

XXX

Interlude

Dark Link grinned as soon as he saw the red-haired girl dash out of the palace.

He'd been in Link's shadow since this morning, which had allowed him access to his inner thoughts. Link had been thinking about the redhead all morning, both confused and angry that he was having unusual romantic thoughts.

Oddly, Dark had expected his light counterpart to fall for the princess; it seemed like the cliché thing to do. However, no…Dark Link knew exactly whom Link had fallen for, even if the blond boy hadn't quite totally realized it himself yet.

Smirking, Dark finally teleported himself away from Link's shadow, satisfied with this new bit of information.

XXX

"…And when you mentioned the lavender-haired man, I knew that it must be a premonition of some sort." I finish explaining my dreams to Zelda.

She sits with her lips pursed tightly together, as if thinking deeply about what I had told her.

"You should have told me this sooner, Link." She says.

"I didn't have a chance to…"

"You had plenty of time!" she argues, although she appears more worried than angry. "Link…you've seemed rather distracted lately. Is everything alright with you?" I blink in surprise, not having expected her to say that.

"Yeah, I'm fine…why?" she's about to say something else, but then the band inside the dining hall begins playing a song. Zelda smiles over at the dining hall window, and then turns to me with a grin.

"Ballad of the Wind Fish!" she shouts happily. "I love this song!" she stares at me intently, like waiting for me to say something.

"Oh, yeah…it's a nice song." I say uncertainly. Zelda sighs and bites her lip. Finally, she looks back to me with a grin again.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I blink in surprise.

"Out here?"

"Yes, why not? It's the perfect place to dance. You won't have to worry about anyone seeing us!"

I am no dancer, but I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Sure." I say. She seems giddy at my acceptance, and leaps up to grab my hand. She helps me up then throws her arms around my shoulders, laying her head on my right one.

We sway back and forth, me feeling entirely awkward like this.

The only time I've ever danced was wearing the Kamaro's Mask to teach the Rosa twins the dance routine.

I was under the influence of the mask, so obviously it was less awkward than this…

…Seemingly let down by my lack of dance knowledge, Zelda grabs my hand and takes the lead, spinning herself in a circle.

"Oh!" she gasps, tripping and falling into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She looks up into my eyes and smiles.

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess the slippery grass isn't a good place for dancing, after all."

There's an awkward silence as I hold her, then she leans forward to kiss my lips.

It's a short kiss, and she pulls away with a blush.

"I'm sorry." She says, standing upright.

"It's fine." I say. Smiling, she takes this as an invitation to kiss me again, but I stop her. "Zelda,"

"What is it?" she asks, almost offended. I sigh.

"Look, Zel…you are a beautiful woman. But…"

"But…what?" she asks, looking hurt. I feel bad now, but I can't lead her on…

"But I think…I think my heart belongs to someone else…"

"Oh? Who?" she asks. When I don't say anything, she sighs.

"The ranch girl." She says, rolling her eyes disgustedly.

I stare in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Link, I could offer you royalty!" she says, tears in her eyes. I sigh and come forward to give her a hug.

"Zel, don't sell yourself out. Don't try to bribe me into being with you. You could do better, anyway. I could never be a good king for Hyrule. You're an amazing woman and you're going to marry an esteemed prince who would be more fitting for the Hylian throne than me. Please try to understand. I'm sorry."

Zelda pushes off of me, tears streaming her face, causing her black makeup to run.

"But I love you, Link! Here I thought you loved me back!"

"I do, Zel…but as a friend. I'll always be your friend, no matter what…"

"I don't want to be your friend! I want to be your lover, your wife, the mother of your children…"

My eyes widen in shock at the comment.

"Wow." I breathe, not realizing how bad this woman had it for me.

"I want to be your queen, Link…and I want you to be my king, to rule beside me this beautiful land…"

"I love Hyrule, I do." I say. "But not enough to rule. Come on, Zelda. I'd fail at ruling. Didn't you see how awkward I was tonight, just standing in front of people?"

Zelda is sobbing now.

"But…b…"

"Zelda, please. I'm sorry. I'm flattered, but I can't genuinely return your feelings. And don't sell yourself short. You couldn't possibly be happy with me marrying you just for the pleasures of ruling a kingdom."

Before she can say anything further, I turn the other way and exit, entering the dining room to find Malon. When I don't see her, I get confused.

Could she have gone home this early into the party?

…And without even saying goodbye?

With that, I dart away, making my way to the ranch.

At least one good thing came out of Zelda kissing me tonight.

She made me realize where my heart truly belongs.

And I'm going to tell Malon how I feel, praying she feels the same.

XXX

Interlude

As Link dashed away, Zelda sat on the grass, tears streaking her cheeks. Never in her life had the pampered princess ever felt jealous of anyone…not until now.

She never would have expected herself to be jealous of a lowly farm girl. But here she was, thinking about how she would kill to be in her shoes. To have Link's heart belong to her…

"I mustn't be greedy."

The princess whispered to herself, wiping her tears away and recomposing herself before returning to greet her guests.

"I love Link, and I want him to be happy. I do." She said as if to reassure herself. But she still wasn't sure if she genuinely meant that.

XXX

I find Malon as soon as I enter the ranch. She's sitting on a milk crate with her back turned towards me and her face buried in her arms.

"Who's that pretty redhead?" I call playfully, causing her to jump and face me in surprise. She relaxes when she sees me.

"Link?" she questions. Grinning, I step forward towards her.

"So why did you disappear tonight without even telling me goodbye, hmmm?" I ask, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"You…you saw me at the banquet?" she asks in shock. I laugh.

"Mal, _everyone_ saw you. You didn't notice all the stares?"

Yep, I'm attempting to flirt for the first time ever in my life.

I hope I don't come across as goofy.

She sighs dejectedly, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, they were likely offended that a tomboy like me would attempt to look good in such a pretty dress…" I blink in confusion.

Does this girl not realize how beautiful she truly is?

"Mal, the men were staring at you with drool falling out their mouths while the women were giving you dirty stares because they were green with envy at the fact a mere mortal could come across looking more beautiful than the goddesses themselves." I tell her, sitting on a crate next to her. She turns to look at me.

"You…you think I look beautiful in this?" she asks, pointing at her dress. I chuckle.

"Malon, I think you look beautiful in anything." I tell her, gently sweeping her red bangs out of her face so I can see her more clearly. The moonlight shines directly onto us, and reflects off her pale skin beautifully.

Her eyes begin to tear up, and she turns her face away from my hand sadly.

"But what about the princess?" she murmurs.

"What about her?" I say, causing her to look at me again. "She's got nothing on you."

"What are you saying?" she asks. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I never remove my eyes from hers.

"Because I love you." I say, pausing to let the words sink in for her. "Would you ever consider marrying a guy like me one day?" she blinks in shock.

"Are you intoxicated?" she asks, causing me to frown.

"I don't believe so…I haven't had anything to drink…" I say with a slight grin.

"But, it's…it's just…I saw how you were staring at Zelda, and how you looked when she kissed you, and…"

"None of that matters, Mal. She's just a friend. You however, I want to be more than friends with. But…I understand if you don't like me in that way. I just thought I'd get my feelings out and let you know. You honestly haven't any idea how incredible I think you are."

Tears are pouring down her face.

"Do you…mean it?" she whispers, leaning closer to me. I lean closer to her as well.

"Malon, I have never been more serious about anything in my life." I say, cupping her face in my hands and tilting her chin up. "I love you." I press my lips to hers, and we share our first kiss together. She kisses back, and leans her body closer to mine, embracing me. I return the embrace and deepen the kiss, rubbing my tongue across her teeth. She opens her mouth slightly, allowing my tongue to explore her mouth.

It's my first real kiss, and likely hers as well, so it's probably sloppy…but it feels so perfect, that I don't even care.

She finally pulls away to catch her breath.

"Link…I love you." She whispers. I smile.

"I love you too." I tell her for the billionth time, though the phrase never loses its sincerity no matter how often it's repeated to her.

I pull her sideways onto my lap and she wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder.

And we stay this way for a long time, just staring at the beautiful moon together.

XXX

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading thus far! And remember, if you like the story and haven't reviewed, please do so...that way I can know if the story really is worth continuing!**

**And also, if you have any questions regarding this fic or about anything, feel free to post it in a review because I always respond to reviews! Or you could even send me a PM if you don't want to post the question publicly. But either way, guaranteed response. :D Thank you for everyone following this story. It means a lot to me. ^.^**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Been busy with work and all that good stuff.**

**So I'm gonna start off by saying right now to avoid any drama in reviews: I understand the whole theory-thing about Sheik and Zelda being different people, but for the sake of this story, we can assume either they're the same person or that they are in fact different people but Zelda still kept the disguise in order to sneak out of the castle without drawing unwanted attention to herself all the time. Whichever scenario you prefer, I'll leave it up to you. But please no debates over this! I want to know whether you guys like the story or not in reviews, not trying to open debates. To the rest of you, thanks for all the reviews (and keep 'em coming! :D).**

**Other than that, yeah. A lot goes on in this chapter. So if it feels rushed, it's not. It may seem rushed now, but the events of this chapter are just going to open up new problems for our characters, thus more action and more adventure. So don't worry, it's not ending any time soon. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters. I may however own any OC's that appear (however briefly), namely Scarlet and Violet.**

XXX

Interlude

Vaati the Wind Mage paced back and forth tirelessly, all the while staring at the floor with a blank expression.

He'd been this way for hours. Dark Link sat on the floor nearby, staring at the mage confusedly.

"Vaati?" Dark asked finally.

Vaati did not cease in his pacing.

After what seemed like several minutes, he spoke.

"Dark," Vaati said, finally halting. He didn't look at the shadow. "All these women are depending on me to free their king…while I haven't the slightest clue of how to go about it…"

Dark stared in surprise.

"The only thing I can acknowledge is the fact that every sage was needed in order to seal him away. So does that mean if we get one sage to retract his or her seal on the barrier, that it will either break entirely or at least weaken sufficiently? Or would I need all of them?"

"I thought you had all this planned out. It's unlike you to rush into things." Dark answered.

"Ah, I have been planning to take over the Gerudo Fortress for awhile now. I knew they'd be desperate and appoint me their leader almost immediately. I haven't an idea of where to go from here, however."

"Well, the Gerudos seem pretty pleased having you as ruler." Dark observed. "You provide them leadership, guidance, food, shelter…you planned this out perfectly."

Vaati smirked at the compliment. However, the smile didn't last long as he continued to mull over his thoughts.

"So, have you considered just leading the Gerudo yourself?" Vaati stared at Dark's inquisition in surprise.

"You mean…forget all about Ganondorf?" Vaati asked. Dark nodded unblinkingly. "I'm impressed, Dark. I never thought you'd be the one to propose such a bold scheme."

"Well?" Dark asked. "You're a man. They need a man to help them reproduce. And it isn't like many of them are exactly…unattractive. Vaati, you can provide to them everything that King Ganondorf could've."

Vaati grinned at his creation proudly.

"Wow, Dark. I had no idea you had such a conniving mind. I like it." Vaati frowned suddenly and sighed, looking down. "Look, I've considered this many times. However, the Dark King and I had…unfinished business."

"Unfinished business? How so?"

"He…we…look, it's personal. The point is I need to tie up some loose ends with Ganondorf. In order to do that, I need him here."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know!" Vaati snapped. After staring the shadow down until he finally looked away, Vaati sighed and recollected himself.

As Vaati was about to continue speaking, there was a knock at the grand door.

"Lord Vaati?" a muffled voice called from the other side.

"Enter!" he called. In came a young Gerudo girl. She bowed at Vaati.

"My lord, Lady Rai requests an audience with your Excellency."

"Rai? What is this about?" Vaati questioned.

"I am unsure, my lord."

"Very well. Tell her she may enter." Vaati then gave an expectant stare to Dark. Getting the unspoken message, Dark nodded and disappeared into the shadows to allow the Wind Mage and Rai some privacy.

"Yes, my lord." The girl bowed again and exited. A minute later, the elderly Gerudo warrior entered the throne room.

"Lord Vaati," the woman said, her expression remaining blank.

"Rai," Vaati responded. "Speak."

"Had you any plan of action on returning our king to us?" Vaati blinked in surprise.

"I'm…working on that." He said, momentarily losing his authoritative tone he usually possessed.

"That's what I thought." She said. Vaati glared.

"How dare you disrespect me, woman!" Vaati shouted. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Listen, hotshot. I'm not 'disrespecting' you."

She had even used air-quotes for the word "disrespecting", which caused Vaati to grow even angrier with the woman he already disliked.

"In fact, I'm helping you. Have you taken a trip to the king's personal library yet?" Vaati's glare suddenly faded.

"He has a library?"

"Yes."

"He. Has. A. LIBRARY?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Farore! Damn it, woman! Why didn't anyone tell me this sooner?" Vaati demanded. Rai shrugged.

"We'd figured you already had a plan set in motion."

"Rai! Lead me to this…library."

Rai smirked.

"You didn't say 'please'." She said in a mocking tone.

Vaati lunged suddenly, pushing the woman into the wall with his hand around her throat. The woman didn't even flinch as the two stared each other down.

"I will not tolerate your disrespect whatsoever, do you understand? Do you realize how easily I could kill you?"

"I do, however…you won't." Vaati's grip around her neck tightened and he pushed her head into the wall once again.

"What makes you think that?" he snarled.

"The instant you were to do such a thing, every woman in this fortress would be at your throat in an instant." Vaati let aloud a brief laugh, though it sounded forced.

"They already tried it. I disarmed the entirety of them with a simple flick of my wrist."

"Yes, but don't underestimate these girls. They were trained since they were barely past the age of infantry to fight. At least one of them would eventually succeed at your assassination, and you wouldn't even see it coming." Vaati held his glare but let the woman go.

"Escort me to the library. Now." Vaati said. Rai rubbed her sore neck, but nodded.

"As you wish."

XXX

Interlude

Malon hummed Epona's Song merrily as she bathed the horses. She and Link had been together for a month now and everyone who knew Malon could see she exuded much more confidence and happiness than before.

"I'm surprised. Where is that boyfriend of yours?" Malon turned to see her dad standing by the stable door with a slight grin. He'd approved of Link and Malon's relationship immediately after Malon broke the news to him.

"Surprised?" Malon questioned, petting the horse she'd been bathing.

"Every time I turn around these days, he's by your side."

"Well he went to Termina to visit his old friends. He won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

"Oh. Well that's good he's keeping in touch with his old pals."

"Yeah. The couple he'd been staying with had a baby a couple days ago. He promised he'd come see them and their new addition."

"How nice." Talon commented with a grin. "Malon, it seems like yesterday you were born. You were the tiniest thing. Your head barely hung over my fingertips and your feet barely reached the end of my forearm." Talon pointed to each body part accordingly to calculate how small Malon had been. He smiled at her proudly. "That was the best day of my life, Malon. You were the best thing that could have happened to your mother and me." Malon smiled sadly.

"I know it's been ten years, but I still miss her so much." Malon said.

"I do too, sweetheart." Talon pulled his daughter into a warm hug. Pulling away, he smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face. "You look exactly like her."

"But not as pretty." Malon commented. Talon frowned.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, sweetie." He said, kissing her forehead. "She would be so proud of you. She would've loved Link to death."

"I like to think she would've." Malon agreed with a grin. "No matter what I'm doing, where I'm at, or whom I'm with, I never stop thinking about her."

"Same here." Talon commented, pulling Malon back into a tight hug. "Anyway, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes Daddy?" Malon questioned eagerly.

"We have some high-ranking officials from another country coming by this evening to purchase some horses, so would you mind taking the wagon and delivering the milk to the castle?"

"Sure. As long as I can take Diamond."

Diamond, apart from Epona, was Malon's other horse. When Link had Epona for seven long years, Diamond had been Malon's horse. She was a deep brown color with a black mane and tail, and had a white diamond-shaped mark on her forehead…hence her name.

"Sure you can take Diamond. That mare deserves to get out of the ranch and stretch her legs." Malon smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

"No, thank you Mal. You're always such a help around here." With that, Talon exited.

XXX

"She's beautiful." I comment, staring down at the scarlet-haired infant in my arms.

"Two girls…just great, right?" Kafei says jokingly.

"Was Violet happy the baby turned out to be a girl?" Anju laughs and nods.

"Oh yes. She wanted a sister. Didn't you?" Violet giggles.

"Daddy wanted a boy." Violet comments with a large grin. She hasn't stopped grinning since I showed up.

"I'm just happy she turned out perfectly healthy." Kafei responds, smiling at the newest addition to their family.

"And don't the names Scarlet and Violet go well together?" Anju asks.

"They do." I agree with a smile. "And appropriately match their hair colors. Isn't that right, _Violet_?" I ask, rustling Violet's hair. Violet giggles and hugs my waist, which is as far as she can reach as of now.

"So Link, how long will you be in town?" Kafei asks.

"We've missed you so much!" Anju comments.

"Likewise, and I'm leaving in two days."

"Why such a short visit?" Violet demands with a pout.

"Well you see, I've been seriously thinking of…well, popping the question with my girlfriend." I say with a slight blush.

Kafei and Anju gasp.

"Really? Congratulations!" Anju shouts, hugging me. I laugh.

"Wow, this is sudden. When I look at you, I see a man…yet at the back of my mind, I still see that freckle-faced kid I once knew you to be." Kafei says with a grin.

"I know. And it is sudden, but I don't care. I've come to realize that life is short, even when you can manipulate time. Living two lives as a child and an adult, I've finally realized just how much I love this woman, and I want to be with her forever. I want to make her mine for eternity. And after having so many near-death experiences, why waste anymore time when I know she's the one for me?"

"That's great, Link. We're so happy for you!" Anju exclaims tearfully.

"So have you picked out a ring?" Kafei asks. I frown.

"I was actually kind of hoping you could help me with that. Didn't you say your friend from the Curiosity Shop helped hook you up with Anju's engagement ring?" I ask, gesturing towards Anju's beautiful customized gold ring encrusted with little diamonds on either side of a larger center diamond. He'd had it engraved on the inside, "_Forever yours_".

"Jasper? Yeah. His father owned a jewelry store before they moved to Clock Town. Although he doesn't practice it, Jas still picked up a thing or two and knows how to customize jewelry."

"Do you think he could have it done before I leave?" I ask. Kafei shrugs, taking his newborn daughter into his own arms for some cradling-time.

"I would ask him when the shop opens tonight at ten." He suggests.

"I'll do that, then." I say.

"Link!" Violet shouts, tugging at my collar and jumping up and down on her tippy toes to get my attention.

"Yes, sweetie?" I ask, picking her up.

"Am I invited to your wedding?"

"Of course, silly!" I shout with a gasp as if not inviting her would be the most preposterous thing I've ever heard…well, it kind of is. "In fact, how would you like to be our flower girl?" Violet gasps.

"Of course!" she shouts, hugging me. I laugh and kiss her forehead.

"And maybe your dad would honor us by being the Best Man?" I ask. Kafei looks at me with delight.

"The honor would be mine, Link." He says. I return the smile.

"This is so wonderful!" Anju shouts, hugging me.

It truly is.

Everything is falling into place just perfectly.

XXX

Interlude

"What business have you in Hyrule Castle?" a guard questioned.

"I have brought fresh milk from Lon Lon Ranch." Malon responded.

"Where is Talon, the man who usually brings the milk?"

"That's my dad." Malon responded. "He's entertaining some company back at the ranch, therefore he asked me to deliver the milk today." The guard seemed to glare from underneath his helmet.

"You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry. This is my first time delivering milk on my own."

With an annoyed groan, the guard stamped the butt of his spear on the ground twice. The gate slowly opened.

"Proceed."

"Thank you." With a nod, Malon urged her two horses forward.

Once she reached the unloading area, she began lifting each crate one at a time to unload.

"This stuff is heavy." She grunted, pausing to take a breath before unloading the next milk crate.

"Malon?" said a voice.

Malon nearly dropped the crate in surprise. Turning, she saw a Sheikah with blonde hair poking out of the shawl. Before Malon could comment further, the Sheikah removed the shawl, causing all-too-familiar long blonde hair to come cascading out.

"P-Princess Zelda?" Malon asked in shock. Zelda frowned.

"What brings you here?"

"My dad was busy so he asked me to deliver the milk."

"I see." Zelda said.

"Yeah…" Malon replied somewhat awkwardly.

"Anyway, have you seen Link today? I was hoping to speak with him." Zelda asked. Malon shook her head.

"He's in Termina. He won't be back for two more days."

"Oh? Funny. He didn't mention it to me."

"I don't know…" Malon shrugged.

"It's pretty interesting he didn't take you with him…" Malon froze and averted her eyes to Zelda's.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well think about it. Wouldn't he want to show off his new girl to all his old friends? Did he offer to take you along?"

"No he didn't, but he knows I couldn't go anyway. My dad needs too much help back at the ranch." Malon responded.

"Hm…unless there's an ex love interest of some sort back in Clock Town." Malon frowned, never imagining the princess talking so negatively of her relationship like this. "You don't find his behavior suspicious?"

"Of course not. Link is a great guy. He would never do anything to hurt me. We…we love each other."

Zelda seemed to frown at this.

"Well…the faith you have in him surely is inspiring. I'm happy for you two…I am." Zelda said, though seemingly unsure of her own words.

"Thank you." Malon said awkwardly, tending to the milk once more.

"Well when he returns, can you tell him that Zelda wants to speak with him?"

"Sure." Malon responded, unloading the final crate.

"Thanks. It was lovely seeing you." Zelda said.

"You two, your highness." Malon responded. Pulling her shawl back on, Zelda walked off.

XXX

Interlude

Shortly after the princess walked off, the sun had just begun to set behind thick clouds.

"Storm clouds…" Malon said with a frown. "I should try and beat the rain back home."

Just as Malon was preparing to board the wagon, she heard a shout in the distance.

"THIEVES! GERUDO SCUM!" a guard shouted.

Malon stared in confusion. Suddenly the castle was being showered with flaming arrows.

Malon squealed and ducked. She was suddenly alerted by her horses' nervous whinnies.

Crawling to the wagon, she undid the horses' reigns and slapped their flanks.

"Go! Run!" she cried as she watched them take off in the opposite direction of the arrows.

Unsure of what to do, she decided to take her chances and run as well.

Suddenly a tree collapsed directly into her path, caught aflame. Startled, Malon stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Going somewhere, Dearie?" said a voice that sent chills down her spine.

"W-Who's there?" she asked nervously.

Suddenly a dark figure emerged straight out of the shadows.

The figure was clad in a black tunic and black hat. He peered at her through blood-red eyes.

He looked just like…

"L-Link?" Malon questioned in confusion.

The man sneered and kneeled to Malon's level from the ground.

"No. They call me…Dark Link." With that, he lurched forward and hauled the girl roughly to her feet.

Screaming, the girl struggled, kicking and clawing blindly. Dark Link put his arm around her neck and squeezed.

As Malon struggled to breathe, in the distance she saw a Sheikan-clad figure staring at her in shock.

"Z-Zelda!" she managed to gasp. "H-help…!"

Just as Malon thought the disguised princess was about to walk forward and help, the next thing that happened amazed her. The princess paused for a good few seconds, then turned away and ran off in the opposite direction.

Malon didn't have too long to contemplate over what had just happened, however, because seconds later, her vision went black.

XXX

"Welcome to the Curiosity Shop! What were you looking for tonight…hey, Link! It's been a while! How're you doing?" Jasper says as I enter the Curiosity Shop.

"I'm good, Jasper. How's business?" I ask.

"Not too hot since Sakon disappeared. While I did hate that guy's guts, I have to admit...he was a loyal customer." I somewhat laugh at this. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Actually, Kafei told me awhile back that you customize jewelry."

"Ah. My father was a jeweler. I learned a few tricks of the trade, but I don't do it just for anyone these days." He says, scratching his balding head.

"Please Jasper. I want to propose to my girlfriend. She's amazing. She deserves the perfect ring."

"Hm, well I suppose I could do it for an old friend, eh? Heh, heh."

"Thanks, Jasper." I say with a grin.

"So what type of ring were you thinking about?"

"Well, I really like Anju's. I like the three-stone set a lot. However, I want Malon's ring to be unique."

"Okay. So do you know her birth stone?"

"Emerald." I say with a grin.

Emerald is my favorite stone.

"Okay, would you consider incorporating emeralds into the ring?"

"Yeah, I think she'd like that." I agree.

"I could do the three-diamond ring and put a small emerald on either side of each small diamond. Did you want the inside of the band engraved?"

"Yes. I want it to simply say, _'I love you'_."

"Keeping it simple. I like it." Jasper comments.

"She likes simple. Plus, I spent days mulling over romantic, tried-and-true phrases, but none of them feel as right as a simple 'I love you'. I tell her that every day, and I want her to feel it every day. And even when I'm not with her, my love for her will show with this ring."

"Okay. So three-stone ring encrusted with emeralds and engraved with 'I love you'. If you really want to personalize it, you should add her name to the end of the phrase."

"Okay. Let's do that then. '_I love you, Malon'_." I say. Jasper nods and writes down all the details. "Do you think you could have it ready in two days' time?"

"For an additional 50 rupees, I can." He says.

"Okay. So how much total?"

"So for the supplies and the stones, plus the engraving, plus the speed-up, it should come to about…750."

I stare in surprise, knowing that although Jasper's a good guy, he's been known to rip people off drastically. I was expecting this to cost a whole lot more.

"750?" I ask to make sure I heard him correctly.

"Well, let's just say I knocked down the price just a bit for you because of everything you've done for not only me, but this town. I mean, hello. We'd all be…well, dead right now if it weren't for you, man."

I smile and hand over my rupees.

"Well thanks. I really appreciate it."

He takes my money eagerly and pockets it.

"I'll get to work on it tonight. If all goes well, I might be able to get it done by tomorrow night."

"That fast?" I inquire in shock.

"I'm a fast worker. When I sit down to do something, I don't get up until it's done." He says. I smile.

"Thanks a bunch, Jasper."

"Don't mention it, Link. If I finish it, I'll bring it to you ASAP."

"Alright." I say, exiting the shop and heading back to the inn.

XXX

I wake up to the sound of someone bursting through my door.

"Link! It's urgent! Please wake up!"

I hear Anju.

My eyes snap open and I sit up immediately.

"What is it, Anju?" her big blue eyes are filled with concern.

"There's a Hylian messenger downstairs with urgent news. Hyrule Castle has been raided. The Royal Family was forced out last night!"

"What?!" I shout, jumping to my feet and pulling my tunic and boots on.

"I suppose this means you'll have to cut your trip short." Anju says.

"It does, but don't worry. I'll be okay. I've faced a lot worse…twice as a young child."

"Link, please be careful." She says, hugging me.

"Careful is my middle name." I say with a slight grin, if anything just to lighten up her mood.

I don't need her stressing with the new baby, after all.

But on the inside, I'm terrified for my home and all my friends.

And of course, Malon.

XXX

Just as I'm exiting the inn, someone calls my name.

In the distance, I see Jasper. He jogs up to me and pauses once he reaches me, trying to catch his breath.

"Jasper, I'd love to stay and chat, but I just got urgent news from Hyrule, and…"

"I finished your ring."

"Already?" I say, surprised. He grins and hands me a small box. I take it gingerly and open it to inspect the ring. The band is gold with '_I love you, Malon'_ engraved on the inside. As promised, there are three diamonds: two smaller ones on either side of a bigger center diamond. On each side of each smaller diamond is a small emerald. "It's…beautiful." I compliment, temporarily being taken out of my terror-stricken state of mind. "What's your secret? How'd you finish it so fast?"

He grins suspiciously.

"I own a stolen goods shop. I had all the materials ready in advance." He shrugs. I laugh and shake my head.

"Thanks, Jasper. She's gonna love it."

"Don't mention it. Let me know how it goes, and invite me to the wedding!" he says with a wink. I smile and nod, turning my attention back to the crisis at hand.

Hyrule.

XXX


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's up guys? Looks like the action's about to unfold!**

**Remember to review, por favor! Reviews are the fuel that makes the fic run! I do want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed the story thus far, and to encourage any newcomers to add their thoughts (I have anonymous-reviews enabled as well, so feel free to poke your head in even if you're not a member of the site). **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Zelda series. I may however own any OC's, namely Rai, Scarlett, Violet, and Jasmina.**

XXX

Not two seconds after I finish following the Royal Messenger into Hyrule, a mass of people dart up to us. Among them are some villagers, Skull Kid, Darunia, and Ruto.

Everyone starts talking hastily at once.

I hold my hand up to shush them, and much to my satisfaction, they grow quiet.

"One at a time, please." I beg.

"Brother," Darunia starts. I acknowledge him by pointing my chin at him. "The Royal Family was forced out of the palace last night. The entire courtyard was set aflame. Both the king and Princess Zelda are unaccounted for." He starts.

"Does anyone know who started this raid?" I question.

"Gerudo scum! Lowly thieves!" a villager shouts. I blink confusedly.

I knew the Gerudo had been committing small crimes around Hyrule lately, but never would've expected them to rebel this badly. It almost makes me wonder if somebody is commanding them…

"Is anyone else missing?" I ask.

"Saria didn't show up to our meeting at the Chamber Of Sages this morning." Ruto comments.

"Link! Link! Link!" Skull Kid shouts, jumping up and down impatiently. A nervous Tatl is circling his head. "The forest was raided by countless Moblins and Stalfos! They set the whole forest aflame! All the Kokiri were forced out of their homes to hide deep in the woods!"

"What?" I breathe shakily.

"And Tael is missing!" Tatl shouts, sounding like she's ready to cry.

"Farore," I swear under my breath.

"Everyone's been staying in Kakariko, which is safe…for the moment." Darunia comments.

"Hero Of Time, what do you propose we do?" another villager asks.

"He'll figure it out! He's saved countless people throughout his lifetime!" another shouts.

"What is your plan of action, Sir Link?" a younger villager asks.

I'm opening my mouth to address all their concerns, but they erupt into inaudible, rushed conversations again.

"Shh," I say. This time, they don't listen.

So I sit here atop Epona quietly, waiting until they run out of steam and quiet down.

I don't need to wait long, however, thanks to a loud "SILENCE!"

Everyone grows dead silent as an all-too familiar Sheikah emerges.

"Impa," I say.

"Link," she responds with a nod. She turns her attention to the crowd of villagers. "The Hero has just returned from his trip. This is a lot to take in, and I suggest you all head back to the village where it is safe. The Hero and the Sages all need to assemble and come up with an appropriate course of action." The villagers stare at each other confusedly. "Need I repeat? Go to your homes! Home to your families! Make sure they're safe! And make sure you're all practicing safe behavior as well! Leave this crisis up to us!" with that the crowd disperses, leaving the Sages, the Skull Kid, and me.

"Thanks, Impa." I tell her. She nods and turns her attention to a distraught Skull Kid.

"Skull Kid, go back to the forest and protect your new friends. Rally up the other skull kids. You're the only ones who know how to fight should the monsters find your hiding spot and attack."

"B-but…"

"Skull Kid, she's right." I tell him. "Remember the song I taught you?"

"Y-yes…" he sniffles.

"Play it on your flute should you need to contact me. Trust me, if there's an emergency I'll be there faster than you can blink."

"Okay." He sniffles, hugging me. As he pulls away, he stares up at me. "What are you going to do?"

"That's what we're going to try and figure out." I reply grimly, not sure myself.

"And please keep an eye out for my brother." Tatl says. I nod.

"Of course." I say. With that, they take off towards the forest.

"I say a meeting is in order." Impa declares. "I'll alert all the sages to meet up at the ranch this evening. Whoever doesn't show up…well, then we'll know something's wrong."

"Good idea." I say.

"I know you want to check on the Lon Lon family." She says with a knowing expression. "So the ranch seemed like an appropriate place to call a meeting, plus it's away from all the nosy villagers."

"Thanks, Impa." I say. She nods and with a Deku Nut, vanishes.

"You guys return to your homes and make sure your people are alright." I say.

"Of course." Ruto says.

"See you this evening, Brother." Darunia says. Once they leave, I urge Epona into the fastest gallop she's capable of towards the ranch.

XXX

As I enter the ranch, I am shocked with the sight I am met with. Half of the stable is burnt down, the house still seems mostly intact save for some broken windows and burn marks, and most of the animals are completely missing.

"No," I whisper, leaping off Epona and darting towards the house.

Just as I approach the house, Talon exits. His eyes are bloodshot, his face is all busted up, and he's walking with a limp.

"Link…" he whispers, his voice hoarse.

"What in Hyrule happened here? Is everyone alright?" I ask, my eyes scanning the area for any trace of that familiar fiery red hair. "Where's Malon?" I whisper.

"Son, you'd best sit down." Talon says, his eyes watery.

"Where's Malon?!" I shout, panicking.

I can't ignore the heavy sinking feeling in my gut.

"A man came to the ranch last night just before the attack on the castle. He demanded to know where Malon was. I didn't trust him, so I didn't tell him. He called forth a bunch of Moblins, and they set the ranch on fire. I still refused to tell when Ingo came running out. Scared for his life, the coward revealed to the man her location. She was delivering milk to the castle on my behalf. I tried to stop him, but he busted me up pretty good, as you can probably see for yourself. I blacked out and when I woke up, Ingo had managed to put out the flames and save the animals. Most of them ran off, though…but they escaped with their lives. He cried, begging for my forgiveness. I forced him out. He betrayed me. He betrayed Malon. I wanted to kill the bastard, Link. Malon never…she never…returned." Talon bursts into tears. "Oh Link, I don't even know why they were after her! She never did anything to anyone! It's all my fault! I should've never let her go off by herself…"

"Malon's gone?" I whisper, slumping against the house and falling to the floor.

What could they have possibly wanted with her?

Talon's right. Malon never did any harm to anyone…she had no enemies.

Then it dawns on me.

Me.

It's all my fault.

As the Hero Of Time, I'm doomed to always have enemies.

And they found out about her. My precious Malon…

"Talon," I whisper, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Yes?" he responds shakily, still sobbing.

"What did this man look like?"

There's a long silence.

"Actually, he looked a lot like you, Son. Save for the jet-black hair and blood-red eyes."

At this, my blood runs cold.

Dark Link.

XXX

Interlude

"Amazing!" Vaati shouted, almost giddy with excitement. "Just observe the intricate stitching on these tapestries. And these silk curtains must be worth loads of Rupees!" Rai rolled her eyes as the mage pranced around the throne room they'd overtaken like a young child in a toyshop. "And this throne…such a fitting throne for the likes of yours truly!" with that, he slumped into the red throne. "Ahhh…I've never felt such a comfortable chair…"

Rai hissed in disgust just as there was a knock on the grand door.

"Enter!" Vaati chimed, a delighted smile still adorning his face.

In came a young Gerudo in a dark yellow uniform. Her eyes were a golden-green color and her red hair hung to her waist.

Vaati perked up interestedly and quickly sat upright, wracking his brain to try and remember if he'd ever seen this girl before now.

"Lord Vaati," Vaati turned his attention back to the yellow-clad Gerudo.

"Speak," he told her with a normal tone of voice as opposed to his usual ruler voice, much to Rai's surprise.

"We caught one of the Sages."

Vaati laughed excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"Excellent!" he said. "Well? Where is this Sage?" the girl turned and shouted something to someone in the hallway.

With that, two Stalfos dragged in a small girl with green hair, also clad in green.

"What is your name?" Vaati demanded, leaping off the chair and approaching the nervous girl. Despite her nervousness, she glared up at the lavender-haired man.

"That's none of your concern. Now what do you want with me?" she asked, her glare never faltering. Grinning sadistically, Vaati began circling her much like a Guay circled prey.

"Hmm…green clothes, green hair, small child-like appearance...I take it you are from the forest, correct?" Vaati asked.

"Again, what do you want with me and why have you overthrown the Royal Family?" she asked. Vaati grinned.

"Isn't it obvious? I did it for kicks." He said semi-sarcastically. Laughing, he continued to circle her. "Why does anyone do anything? Why would someone overthrow a royal family? Why would someone kidnap a sage? Are you familiar with the word 'power'?"

"We've stopped a power-hungry maniac before. We will not cease to do it again." The girl retorted.

"Is that so?" Vaati questioned, grasping her face in a vice-like grip. The girl cringed in pain. He got very close and smirked. "I'd like to see you try." With that, he let go of her face and pranced back to his throne, plopping down and crossing his legs. "So, little forest girl…I've a question for you, and you'd better answer." He said, twirling a long lavender lock of hair in his fingers nonchalantly.

"Why should I?" the girl questioned, glaring.

"Because if you don't, this poor young girl is gonna get it." Vaati looked over at Rai expectantly.

Rolling her eyes, Rai shouted into the hallway, "Bring her in!"

The young girl's eyes widened in shock as two Moblins dragged in a red-haired girl. She was thrown to the floor unceremoniously in front of Vaati.

"Malon!" the green-haired girl shouted.

"Saria?" Malon whispered in shock.

Vaati stood and pulled Malon to her feet by her hair. Malon cried out in pain.

"Stop! Let her go!" Saria cried, knowing it would break Link's heart if anything happened to her.

"Tell me what I need to know, and she will not be harmed." Vaati said with a sadistic smile.

"Saria! Don't!" Malon shouted.

"Okay, I will." Saria said, sagging in defeat.

"Glad we could come to an understanding." Vaati said, pushing Malon to the floor.

"What did you want to know?" Saria questioned.

"How would one go about breaking the seal on the King of Darkness?" Saria's eyes widened.

"Ganondorf?" she whispered. "You want to free Ganondorf?"

"Well? Are you going to answer my question, or aren't you?" he asked, his red eyes darting to Malon threateningly. Saria sighed.

"There's a few ways you could go about doing it." She said.

"Saria! Don't tell him!" Malon shouted, provoking a Moblin to jab her in the side with the butt of his spear.

"One way would be to get all six sages to revoke their powers on the seal."

"Any other way?" Vaati asked.

"Yes. You could also…" Saria shook her head angrily. "You could also kill all the sages. But that would include the Sage Of Light…Rauru, and he resides in a sacred place that would allow no evil to enter. So it's inaccessible to the likes of you."

"So what else? Are there any other options?" Vaati asked.

"The only other way…" Saria sighed, hardly able to believe she was telling him all this. "The other way would be to get someone whose powers exceed all of ours. The seventh sage."

"The seventh sage?" Vaati whispered confusedly. "There's a seventh sage?"

"She alone is the only one powerful enough to retract the entire seal on her own."

"Who is she?" Vaati demanded. Saria grew quiet. "Well?"

"Zelda."

XXX

All of the sages are gathered in the corral around a bonfire. Everyone's present save for Saria, Zelda, and obviously Rauru. However, Kaepora Gaebora is perched in a tree nearby. He hasn't made himself obvious. He's just been sitting in that tree watching us, and hasn't said a word or made his presence acknowledgeable.

I've been silent as well. Everyone's been talking and I've just been sitting with my knees pulled up against my chest, staring at the crackling fire. I can't stop thinking about Malon.

"Nabooru, you're a Gerudo." Darunia says suddenly, causing me to temporarily snap out of my trance.

"And?" Nabooru asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you're their leader! Talk to them!" he shouts.

"I haven't been back to the fortress since Zelda reset time and Link left to Termina. I'm an outcast since I helped seal their king away."

"I think you're our best bet." Ruto says. "You used to be one of them…their king's second-in-command, for Din's Sake!"

"They won't listen!" Nabooru shouts, getting angry.

"How do you know that? Have you tried?" Darunia demands, also getting angry.

"What other choice do we have?" Ruto shouts.

"Well if you two are so damned smart why don't _you_ go talk to them?" Nabooru demands, very clearly not wanting to return to her tribe.

"Because we're not Gerudo, Nayru damn it!" Ruto swears.

They burst into a loud argument, which I soon tune out by plucking up grass blankly.

"QUIT IT!" Impa shouts, causing everyone to shut up. "First off, arguing like a bunch of young children isn't solving ANYTHING." She says. "Secondly, I do believe Ruto and Darunia may have a valid point in sending you to try and reason with the Gerudo, Nabooru."

"But–" Nabooru starts.

"I'm speaking." Impa says, silencing her. "Thirdly, we need to focus on the crisis at hand. Anyone noticing a strategy in play? The castle was taken over by Gerudo. Saria's missing, Zelda's missing, and Dark Link kidnapped Malon. All of this happened while Link was gone. It's clear they want Link to come fight them. Then they'll probably try to make him surrender, hence the reason they have Malon. They'll want us, the Sages, to forfeit our powers as well. That is why Link can't just rush up to the castle and save them. They'll be expecting that. We need a strategy. This is what we should be focusing on."

There's a long awkward silence. I resume plucking grass blades.

"I guess I could try reasoning with them." Nabooru mutters.

"Good. And in case that doesn't work?" Impa asks.

"We call our races together and form a battalion!" Darunia shouts.

"No. No battalions." I whisper. Everyone turns his or her attention to me…likely surprised I finally spoke. "I won't have anymore innocent lives lost because of me. It's my fault they kidnapped Malon. I'm not letting anyone else suffer. This is about me. It's all because of me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kid!" Nabooru shouts. "It's not about you. It's about power!"

"Don't YOU be ridiculous! Everyone close to me always pays!" I angrily get to my feet and stomp away.

Once I get to the side of the house, I punch the wall angrily, bloodying my knuckles in the process. Slumping to my knees, I begin to sob.

"DAMN IT!" I shout, just crying freely knowing no one can see me.

I don't have to be strong for anyone when I'm alone.

Once I gain some control of myself, I pull out the ring I was planning on proposing to Malon with. Opening the box, I just stare at it angrily as if it's its fault I wasn't in town to protect her.

"It's beautiful." I look up to see Talon exiting the house. He sits down beside me and sighs. "You were going to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage?"

"I was," I say, sighing and closing the box. "It's too late now."

"No." Talon shakes his head. "If I know my daughter, she's stubborn and hot-headed. She'll be all right. I'm worried, of course. But she has you. And I'm glad for that. Things will go back to normal soon, you'll save the town again, and then I'm gonna be walking my daughter down the aisle straight into your awaiting arms."

"I'm not so perfect, Talon. I got lucky my last two adventures. My last two enemies didn't kidnap people I'm close to. I can't help but think Malon's paying the price all because I fell in love with her." With that, I pocket the ring.

"Don't think of it that way. I believe in you, Son. I know you can succeed." I sigh.

"I'm dangerous to be around. For your safety, perhaps you shouldn't talk to me anymore."

"Link, don't be like that…"

"I'm serious, Talon. I'm not gonna have you hurt or worse only because you're friends with me…"

"More than friends, Link. We're family, and family sticks together...no matter what happens."

I turn to him, about to counter, but I can't. His deep blue eyes that remind me so much of Malon…

…She's counting on me.

So is Talon…and everyone else in Hyrule.

With that, I hug him. And he returns the hug.

XXX

Interlude

"So, Princess Zelda can dispel the seal entirely on her own?" Dark Link asked, being filled in on the plan. Vaati sat in his throne with his head resting in his hand, appearing to be lost in deep thought.

"So the little green-haired girl says." Vaati sighed. "How are we going to go about locating her? She disappeared on the night of the raid. Farore knows where she went off to." Dark Link was about to speak, but was interrupted by a loud knock. "Enter!" Vaati called.

In came the Gerudo clad in yellow. Vaati noticeably tensed up, leaving Dark to raise an eyebrow.

"My Lord," she said with a deep bow. "This morning another sage entered the Royal Grounds."

"Another one?" Vaati questioned. "It's as if they're practically throwing themselves at me!" then he leaned in to whisper to Dark, "If only we were so lucky with the princess."

"Unlikely." Dark responded.

"Well, bring in the sage." Vaati told her. The girl nodded and called out to the hallway.

In came a regally dressed Gerudo. An armed Moblin stood on either side of her, but didn't restrain her. She walked with her head held high, no visible sign of fear written on her copper face.

As she neared Vaati, however, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Vaati?" she asked. Vaati grinned from ear to ear.

"Nabooru!" he leapt off the throne and approached her giddily, as if they were old friends that hadn't seen each other in years. "Of all people! Miss Nabooru, 'the Exalted'." He said with an air of sarcasm. "It's been awhile, has it not?"

"Indeed it has," she responded, not seeming so pleased. "And what the Hell are you doing here?"

Vaati laughed loudly.

"Aw, I thought you'd be glad to see me! As feisty as ever, I can see. Heh, heh…" suddenly his usual evil glint in his eyes returned. "I could ask you the same question…"

"I came to reason with my sisters. To try and understand why they're doing this. Why they've raided the castle and kidnapped innocent people." Nabooru's golden eyes narrowed into thin slits. "But now it's pretty clear."

"Came to reason? Well, I've only been here a few weeks, but from what I can tell, it wouldn't do you much good. They despise you, Nabooru. You betrayed them."

"I would never betray my sisters!" Nabooru shouted, glaring evilly.

"Yeah? Try telling that to them." Vaati said with a smirk while pointing at the doorway. Nabooru turned.

Standing there were about fifteen Gerudo, all of whom must have heard their old leader had returned and had come to the throne room to see if it was true. Every single girl was glaring at her spitefully.

Grinning maliciously, Vaati began circling Nabooru, much like he had done to Saria the day before.

"You see, girls. Little Nabooru is too good for you now. As soon as she uncovered her destiny as a sage, she not only abandoned you, but ran off to help your greatest enemy: the Hero. She effectively contributed in sealing away your ruler, which resulted in your lack of food, lack of protection, lack of any hope of continuation for your very race…she has contributed to your inevitable downfall. No longer shall you see her as your past leader, or even as one of you. You shall see her as your enemy…an enemy that stands in the way of our goal." Nabooru turned to the girls that were all still glaring at her. At this point, the number of onlookers had seemed to double. "Cease her."

Not a second had passed after Vaati's command that all the women charged.

Nabooru unsheathed her scimitars and sliced at the nearest girl, knocking her down.

She sliced again, and again, and again…but there was too many.

No sooner had she realized she couldn't take them all she had lost both her weapons and was being dragged away. Nabooru did all she could; she kicked, squirmed, screamed in rage…

But thanks to the butt of one of the Moblin's spears, she was knocked unconscious.

"Impressive, girls!" Vaati encouraged with a grin.

"I think they were just waiting for your command. They seemed pretty pleased with attacking her." Dark commented, just staring as an unconscious Nabooru was dragged off.

The Gerudo in yellow stood awkwardly. With a slight nod, she bowed and proceeded to exit.

"Hold on!" Vaati shouted. The girl stood rigid and turned around slowly. "I don't recall ever hearing your name."

"J-Jasmina," she said shakily. She bowed again quickly. "My name is Jasmina, my Lord."

"Jasmina…" Vaati repeated with a slight grin. "A lovely name." The girl frowned confusedly.

"Th-thank you, L-Lord Vaati." Vaati nodded at her.

"You're dismissed." She bowed again then left.

"O-kay…" Dark said awkwardly. "Anyway, I have an idea." Vaati snapped out of his momentary trance and turned his attention to Dark.

"Elaborate."

"Well it seems to me the princess always shows up where the Hero is. Maybe if I lurk in his shadow for awhile…"

"He'll lead you straight to the princess." Vaati finished with a grin. "I knew I'd made a wise decision in resurrecting you, my wonderful creation…"

"And if she does show up, I'll alert you telepathically."

"And we'll get her." Vaati grinned. "And I'm thinking in the meantime, we should start showing the rest of Hyrule's citizens who runs the show here…"

XXX

**A/N: I'd really love to hear your guys' thought and/or suggestions. So please keep those reviews coming! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: What's up guys? Not a whole lot of action in this chapter, but the ball's about to get rolling shortly. So please just keep those reviews coming so I can keep the chapters coming! ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything The Legend of Zelda series-related. However, any OC's that appear might belong to me.**

XXX

I wake up in one of the ranch's beds. Talon was nice enough to let me stay here, since monsters have apparently overrun the forest.

That reminds me…

…I need to check on the Kokiri and Skull Kid.

As I'm headed downstairs, I hear voices.

"Impa?" I question. She's talking to a distraught Talon.

"Don't worry. We'll get you your daughter back." I hear her whisper to him, giving him a comforting pat on his big arm. He nods and sniffles, turning his attention to me.

"Good morning, Talon." I greet.

"Morning, Son. I made you some eggs. They're on the table." He says, pointing. "Freshly laid."

"Thanks." I tell him, leaping off the last three stairs and sitting at the table.

I don't much feel like eating, but I need to keep up my strength for the long journey ahead of me.

"Did Nabooru ever end up heading to the castle?" I ask.

"Yes, and I've lost her telepathy connection." Impa sighs. "I can't contact her."

"You think something happened?" I ask worriedly, forcefully gulping down the eggs.

If I of all people don't have an appetite, you know something's wrong.

"I won't jump to any conclusions, but she was supposed to have contacted me by now." Impa perks up suddenly. "I think I know how Dark Link found out about Malon."

Talon noticeably tenses up, as do I.

"How?" I ask, glaring just thinking about that devil.

"The shadows."

"The shadows?" I question. Impa nods.

"As the Sage of Shadows, I have some extent of control over the shadows. I can travel unseen through them and I can even manipulate certain shadows…like yours."

"I don't quite understand." I say, finishing the last of my eggs. Talon grabs my plate and piles on more eggs.

"Eat up, Boy. Keep up your strength." He says. I nod and continue to eat.

Another thing I love about Talon is he always makes sure everyone is well fed.

"I'm assuming he can travel through the shadows like I can. He could very easily hide in your shadow and watch your every action, every decision…and it goes without saying that could prove to be a major problem."

I get chills just thinking he could watch me. He probably watched me all those times with Malon, which is how he found out about her. He could watch me with my friends, such as Talon, the sages, Zelda, Skull Kid, the Dotour's…

I shiver at the thought.

"I can manipulate your shadow if you let me. I can seal it off to make sure not only Dark Link, but no shadow entities can enter."

"That would be great!" I say, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Okay." With that, she pulls out a small vial and opens it. "This shouldn't hurt, but it might feel a little strange." With that, she points the open vial at me.

This strange tingly feeling envelops my entire body, and then this cold chill runs down my body slowly, starting at my head and ending at my toes.

I stare in shock as a black substance seeps from me and into the small vial.

The black substance ceases as soon as the cold chill ends.

With that, Impa closes the vial and pockets it.

I look down at the floor.

"My shadow's gone." I notice. Impa gives a slight grin, a rare sight for the usual dead-serious Sheikah.

"Exactly."

XXX

When I enter the forest, I'm immediately met with a horrific sight.

All the houses are gone. Piles of ash remain in their place. There are no Kokiri in sight. Most of the grass and trees have been burned away.

"No…" I whisper, collapsing to my knees.

This was my home.

This was where my mother, with her last few dying breaths, managed to bring me and entrust me to the protection of the forest and the Great Deku Tree.

The Great Deku Tree…

I slowly rise to my feet and shakily make my way to the Deku Tree's grove.

When I enter, I see the Deku Tree Sprout. He's not a sprout anymore, however. During my first quest, the sprout's growth was postponed seven years due to Ganon's curse on the forest. However, when time was reset, the Great Deku Tree passed away on the same day he had in the alternate timeline (as we call it) except that time, he died due to natural causes. Since there was no curse, the sprout began to grow immediately after that. So the Deku Tree Sprout is about seven years old at this point. Not as big as the old Deku Tree, but still a pretty well sized tree.

I haven't seen the tree in seven long years, but what worries me is that he's an unnaturally gray color.

"Great Deku Tree Sprout?" I ask, my voice cracking.

I'm greeted with silence.

"No…" I whisper, falling to my knees once more. Resting my head against the tree, I begin to sob.

Dark Link.

That bastard.

He's taken too much already.

Regaining my composure, I stand. I put my hand on the tree and bow my head for a silent prayer.

"Rest in peace, old friend." I whisper, slowly letting my hand fall from the bark of the tree.

"I'm so sorry you had to see this."

I defensively draw my sword and whip around to see who's there.

"S-Sheik?" I whisper. I lower my sword slowly. "Or should I call you Zelda?"

"Sheik." She says firmly. "I'm in disguise for a reason, you know."

"Of course." I say, sheathing my sword and approaching her. "So, I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Likewise," she says, walking forward and staring at me.

It's a little awkward; the last time I saw her was the night of the banquet when she kissed me and I rejected her feelings.

"So…" she says.

"So…?" I question.

"Link, I'm so sorry about everything!" she shouts, surprising me by pulling me into a hug.

"Like what?" I ask.

"For Malon, for Saria, for the forest, the ranch…everything!" she sniffles and pulls away, tears visible in her artificially red eyes. "This isn't fair…none of this is fair to you!"

"Or anybody…this isn't fair to anybody. I'm not the only person affected by this whole mess."

"Of course you're not. That's why I want to help you. Please." She begs. I blink.

"But Zel…I mean, _Sheik_…"

"No, Link. I have…regrets. Please let me help."

"What kind of regrets?" I ask confusedly. "You have nothing to feel guilty for."

She bites her lip and looks down.

"But I do. One of them being I felt like I could've helped you more in the alternate timeline."

"Sheik, you helped me loads. I wouldn't have solved half the puzzles I did if it weren't for you."

"Look, in the alternate timeline, I was specifically trained in the ways of the Sheikah. Impa trained me for seven long years. I can fight. I can fight really well."

I sigh, looking away.

"They've already taken too much from me. I'm not dragging yet another person into this mess."

"But Link…"

"No, listen. Everyone who associates themselves with me gets hurt. I'm sure the enemy is already seeking you. Having you near me all the time will just further endanger you. You'd best go into hiding like you did during the reign of Ganondorf."

"No, Link! I will NOT go into hiding again! Look where that got us last time! Ganondorf caught on, kidnapped me, lured you into his tower, and almost got you killed in the process."

"I won't place you in any further danger! I can't let the enemy see me with anyone."

Sheik sighs and begins kicking up dirt, avoiding my gaze awkwardly. In the midst of the awkward silence, I avert my gaze as well and begin readjusting my belt.

"Link," Sheik finally speaks. "Having you with me will be the best protection. Think about it. We can both look out for each other. I can help you. Not to mention people tend to go crazy alone during stressful times. You need a companion whether you want one or not. Please, I'd be more of a help than a burden."

I chew my lip thoughtfully, mulling over everything Sheik said.

"Well it would be nice to have someone to talk to." I say finally. Sheik smiles and squeals, hugging me.

"Thank you, Link." She whispers.

"Don't mention it…_at all_." I mutter the last part, sighing and rubbing my throbbing temples.

All of the sudden, I feel a vibration from my magic pouch. Sheik and I simultaneously jump in surprise.

"What's that?" she asks.

"My ocarina." I reply, digging through it and picking out the ocarina. "Hello?"

"Link!" I hear Skull Kid's distorted voice emanate from the Ocarina.

"What's going on, Bud?" I ask. Sheik bends forward to listen to the conversation.

"The mob of monsters found our hiding spot, so we all ran and relocated to the Sacred Meadow. Can you come quick?"

"Of course. I'll be there ASAP." I respond, pocketing the ocarina. "Alright Sheik. Let's get going."

XXX

Interlude

Malon shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest, staring at the floor dejectedly. It was dark and cold inside the small cell they'd left her in. The cell did not have bars; rather it was just four stonewalls with a barred window about fifteen feet up. The window was the source of the cold drafts that kept coming in. There was also a small hole with a wooden flap located at the bottom of one of the walls.

_Link will come… Link will come…_ she kept thinking to herself.

Her dress was dirty and tattered…even bloodied in some spots where the Moblins had been a little rough handling her. She imagined her appearance would anger Link.

She didn't want him to see her like this. She wanted him to come rescue her and defeat this new enemy, sure, but didn't want him to let his emotions get in the way of his smarts.

"Oh, Link…" she whispered shakily, pulling her knees as tightly to her chest as possible to keep warm.

Suddenly, the small wooden flap opened. A bronze hand pushed a plate of food in.

Malon snatched the plate and began piling the food into her mouth with her bare hands. It was pork, and it tasted delicious.

Sure, she'd received small scraps of food here and there since she'd been imprisoned here, but not like this. These weren't scraps. This was practically an entrée.

"Is the food to your liking?" a feminine voice cooed from the other side.

"Yes…thank you." Malon said, licking her fingers after swallowing the last bite.

"Would you care for some water?" the voice asked. Two seconds later, a small cup was pushed through the flap.

Malon gulped down the water, sighing with satisfaction.

"Thank you." Malon repeated.

"Slide the plate and cup back through the flap. We'll get in trouble if anyone finds out about this." The voice said. Malon complied and shoved the said items through the hole.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Malon asked. There was a silence.

"What is your name, Girl?" the voice questioned, avoiding Malon's question entirely.

"M-Malon." Malon said, a bit surprised at the question. "What's your name?"

There was a pause before the girl spoke.

"Jasmina. Please don't repeat it to anyone."

"Well thank you, Jasmina." Malon told her. There was another pause.

"Don't mention it." The girl said finally. Then all Malon heard was the girl's footsteps as she walked away.

XXX

Interlude

Rai rolled her eyes in disgust as she dutifully resumed her place beside Vaati the next morning as he just lazed about in his new throne.

"Ahh…good morning, Miss Rai!" he said in a cheery on the surface yet almost sarcastic tone of voice. "What a lovely day this day promises to be!"

"Why must you get me up at the crack of dawn each morning to just stand here and watch you become giddy over the most childish things?" Rai asked caustically.

"Why, Rai…aren't you a morning person? You struck me as a morning person!" Vaati said with a cackle. Rai hissed agitatedly.

Before either person could comment further, Dark Link stormed in angrily.

"Ah…Dark, back so soon? I thought you were going to reside in the Hero's shadow for awhile?" Vaati commented.

"I was, but…" Dark sighed. "I can't access it."

"WHAT?" Vaati shouted, sitting upright. "Impossible! I created you from the Hero's very shadow! Your powers allow you to access _and_ travel through ALL shadows! Why…?"

"Someone must have sealed it off or something! I don't know! All I know is I can't locate or receive access to it." Dark kicked one of the tapestries in anger.

"Easy! Easy!" Vaati shouted, waving his arms frantically. "Don't take it out on the décor!"

Rai sniggered at how easily unnerved the power-hungry mage was over the castle's furnishings.

"Now then, you say someone 'sealed it off'?" Dark nodded. "Impossib…wait a minute," Vaati frowned in confusion. "Rai, what are the six elements of this land again?"

"Light, forest, fire, water, spirit, and shadow." Rai said.

"Shadow…shadow! Is there a Sage of Shadow?" Vaati questioned.

"Figure it out, Genius." Rai commented dryly.

"Of course!" Vaati shouted, ignoring Rai's comment. "The Sage of Shadow must be involved!"

"They must have caught onto the fact I was hiding out in Link's shadow." Dark said.

"Yes. Because how else would you have figured out about Link's little girlfriend?" Vaati turned to Rai. "Rai, send someone to fetch the farm girl."

"Sir, yes Sir." Rai said monotonously, saluting the mage and sauntering off with a smirk at Vaati's un-amused expression.

"Oh, how I would love to just stone that woman." Vaati commented after Rai had left.

"Not quite sure how the rest of the tribe would feel about that." Dark commented.

"It won't matter after I restore their king to them." Vaati responded, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

A few moments later, Rai returned along with two purple-clad Gerudo, Malon, and Jasmina.

"Farm girl!" Vaati shouted. Malon glared.

"Malon." Vaati whipped around to stare in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Malon. My name is Malon." Malon responded, neither her voice nor her glare ever faltering.

"_Whatever_," Vaati said coldly, returning her glare. He eyed her up and down, and then turned to Dark. "She's certainly looking shabby."

"Perhaps if you gave her something else to wear rather than those old tattered rags." Jasmina spoke up, causing everyone to stare at the usually quiet girl in surprise. Jasmina's eyes widened, as if surprised even at herself. "…Um, Sire." She added in respect so as not to anger Vaati.

"Hm." Vaati commented, rubbing his chin and eyeing the girl again. "Very well. Rai, do you happen to have some type of spare uniform for '_Malon_' over here?" Rai nodded.

"Sure, I suppose I could find her something in her size." With that, Rai walked off.

"Thank the Goddesses. I can't bear to see those hideous rags anymore." Vaati said, eyeing the ensemble with disgust.

Dark found himself slightly smirking at the fact Vaati was such a powerful mage yet cared a little too much over things like fashion and décor.

"Why have you sent for me?" Malon demanded with a glare.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Vaati asked with a smirk. "I called for you so I could question you."

"If you mean to question me about Link, I won't tell you anything." The girl said firmly.

"I see," Vaati said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "So what do you know of the Sage of Shadow?"

"Impa?" Malon whispered, covering her mouth with her hands soon after she spoke.

"Impa? Is that the sage's name?" Vaati asked. "So it is a woman?"

"I think I've heard of this Impa woman before, Sire." A purple-clad Gerudo spoke.

"And what's your name, Love?" Vaati asked.

"Shirah, Sire."

"Very well. Speak, Miss Shirah."

"If I recall correctly, Sire, Impa is one of the last of her kind. The Sheikah."

"I thought all the Sheikah were extinct!" Dark shouted.

"They're rare, but it is said there are few left." Jasmina interjected, blushing shyly as Vaati turned his gaze toward her.

"She opened Kakariko Village – the home of the Sheikah – to the Hylians. She has also been the princess of Hyrule's attendant since she was young." Shirah finished.

"Kakariko Village?" Vaati questioned.

"That town with the big windmill just east of here." Dark interjected.

"Oh." Vaati said.

"And it sounds like she might know of the princess's whereabouts." Dark added with a menacing grin.

Vaati nodded and turned his attention to Jasmina.

"Jasmina," Vaati said, causing the girl to tense up nervously. "Go fetch Nasheem and tell her to prepare the girls to invade Kakariko. We've got a Sheikah to hunt for."

XXX

**So I'd love to hear your guys' opinions. What do you think of Zelda wanting to help Link all the sudden after disappearing after abandoning his girlfriend to fend for herself? I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts and if you have any questions, feel free to post them in a review or PM them to me. I'm really excited about this story, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Thanks in advance, and thank you to all the readers who've posted reviews and favorited the story thus far!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with a new job, then I had some slight writer's block. It's not that I don't know where I want to go with the story, in fact I know exactly where I want it to go. It's just how I get it there, if you catch my drift. LOL. Anyway, I was finally able to come up with the following chapter, so I hope you all like it, and I will try to make an effort to update more often. Again, thanks to everyone who's following the story so far! It really means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the LoZ franchise or any of its characters. However, any OC's that may appear do belong to me, namely Jasmina and Rai. **

XXX

When Sheik and I arrive at the Sacred Forest Meadow, all the Kokiri are huddling together, trembling anxiously. They're a little disheveled looking, but as far as I can tell, there doesn't appear to be any serious injuries.

"Link!" one of the children shouts.

Not two seconds later am I surrounded by distraught children all screaming at once.

"Shh…" I whisper, getting to my knees and wiping tears off of a little girl's face.

"Link…all our houses are gone!" she sniffles.

"I know, I'm so sorry Sweetie…" I whisper to her. "I'm gonna try to fix this."

"How?" says a familiar voice.

Everyone turns to see Mido frowning at me with his hands on his hips, as usual.

"Everything…the houses, the trees, the grass…they've all been reduced to a pile of ash. The Great Deku Tree Sprout is dead…monsters have overrun the temple…"

Sheik and I exchange a glance.

"The temple?" I ask.

"Yeah!" shouts another familiar voice. All the children make way for a distraught Skull Kid, Tatl fluttering nervously by his side. "They chased us through the Lost Woods and we all hid behind these shrubs over here and watched helplessly as they piled into the Forest Temple."

"That explains why no monsters tried to stop us on the way." Sheik says.

"Is anyone hurt?" I ask concernedly. Everyone exchanges glances, as if waiting for someone to speak up. When no one does, I relax visibly.

"Link, we need to cleanse the temple. Although abandoned and without a sage, we can't allow any monsters a place of gathering. They can be plotting something dastardly for all we know."

"Of course we're going to cleanse the temple." I respond, glaring angrily in the direction of the temple. "Those monsters are going to regret the day they were created."

XXX

Interlude

Malon looked up in surprise as the door to her cell opened. A bronze hand threw in a pile of red clothing. Malon looked up to see none other than Jasmina staring at her expectantly.

"Well go on. Try them on." She said.

Malon stood, wincing in pain at the cramping in her legs due to sitting on a cold hard floor for so long. She stared at the clothing in surprise.

"You want me to wear…these?" she asked with a frown.

"Well, they're certainly much better than those tattered old rags that currently adorn you."

"Yes, but they're so…revealing." Jasmina chuckled.

"I forgot. You Hylian women are so conservative…corsets and long skirts."

Malon frowned at the clothing distastefully.

"Well, try it on and see if it fits. If not, I'll have to return them to Lady Rai and ask her for a different size."

"But…"

"Look Farm Girl, do you honestly want to look like _that_ when your hero comes to rescue you?"

Malon stared down at her tattered and bloodied dress and sighed.

No, Link would be livid beyond imagination if he saw her like that.

"Fine." Malon sighed, and then stared in confusion as the girl didn't leave or at least turn around to allow her some privacy.

Blushing humbly, Malon turned her back towards the Gerudo girl and stripped out of her dress, which was so worn at that point it ripped off completely when she removed it.

Malon slipped into the small top first, then squeezed into the harem pants.

"Much better." Jasmina commented. Malon blushed and attempted to cross her arms to conceal her bare midsection. "They fit nicely, yes?"

"I guess so…" Malon said with a frown.

"I don't know why you're so modest. You have a good shape on you…for a Hylian woman, anyway."

Malon sighed and stared at the floor.

"Come, Girl. Time to wash up." Malon looked up in shock.

"Wash up?" she questioned. Jasmina nodded her head.

"I've already drawn a bath for you. Let us go now while the water is still warm." Malon frowned in confusion.

"Vaati allows this?" she asked.

"I pulled a few strings. Let's go." Jasmina began to walk then paused to stare at Malon, who was debating whether or not she should try to run and escape. "Do you want a bath or not?" realizing she wouldn't be able to get away with all the Gerudos patrolling she could see from her cell, Malon sighed and gave in.

"Yes."

"Good. Come on." Jasmina grabbed the girl's arm and began to drag her down long and twisty corridors.

"Hey, Jasmina…" Malon asked.

"Hm?" Jasmina asked, never slowing as she led Malon through the palace.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

There was a long silence.

"I don't know, to be honest with you." Jasmina led her to a little room with a large washtub, already filled with water. Jasmina felt the water with her hand. "It's all ready for you. Here's a towel and some soap. Scrub well…you're filthy."

"Thank you." Malon said with a slight smile as Jasmina exited.

XXX

Faces.

All these faces continue to haunt me.

Which faces?

Everyone's faces. Saria's, Nabooru's, the Great Deku Tree's, Skull Kid's, the Kokiris', Talon's depressed one…

…But the one that haunts me the most is Malon's.

How is she doing, I can't help but wonder?

Is she frightened? Is she being fed? Is she hurt?

I can't wait to rescue her and see her again, make sure she's all right…but it scares me to think of what she might look like when I do see her.

My other quests were easy because the people I loved were safe. Well, obviously when both Hyrule and Termina were threatened, they weren't exactly "safe"…but this time it's different. They kidnapped Malon because of me.

"Link!" Sheik shouts, yanking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I was asking you a question!" she shouts.

"Sorry…" I frown, shaking off my worried thoughts.

I can't allow myself to get distracted…not now…

"I asked if you were onto something yet."

"Oh. Hm, no…" I say, frowning. We're in a large room with a grand Triforce on the wall (if only it were the genuine thing…that'd sure save us a lot of trouble). The door we need to access is barred, and not even Sheik's powers can lift them.

"It must have something to do with the Triforce replica." Sheik says, walking forward and studying the replica. She glides a bandaged hand over it gently, gasping in shock as she realizing the top triangle collapsed under her hand's weight. "Of course! Power!" with that, she pushes the triangle representing power into the wall. The whole brick wall comes apart and the bricks seem to waltz away in opposite directions to make way for us.

"That must be the boss room." Sheik says. I frown at the little bat-like creatures guarding the door.

Upon a closer glance, I notice that they are round with one big red eye, and they have bat wings. They're flying around guarding the door.

I take out my bow and shoot one dead. It dies with a high-pitched squeak then vanishes in a poof of purple smoke. The other two are alerted of our presence and charge angrily.

I shoot one with another arrow just as Sheik sends a pink ball of energy at the other.

We both stare at each other and look back at the large door warily.

"This is easy." Sheik comments.

"Too easy if you ask me. It's so…unnerving." I shiver.

With that we proceed to unlock the door with the Boss Key we'd also acquired much too easily.

"Maybe it's just your quest seems easy now because you've done it all before." Sheik says, obviously trying to calm me.

I ignore her and we enter the Boss's chamber together.

XXX

Interlude

Malon had tied her hair up in a long ponytail, leaving her bangs down. She stared herself over in the mirror. She'd cleaned up and was wearing the Gerudo clothes again, still not quite used to them.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Jasmina entered the room.

"Wow." She said, staring in shock. "If it weren't for your light skin and bright blue eyes, you could pass for a Gerudo." She chuckled.

"Hm…" Malon frowned at her reflection, trying once again to conceal her midriff.

"That's who you remind me of!" Jasmina shouted suddenly. Malon turned in confusion.

"Pardon?" Malon questioned.

"My little sister…" Jasmina smiled.

"You have a little sister?" Malon asked her. Jasmina's smile faded immediately.

"I did…" the Gerudo girl sighed.

"What…what happened to her?" Malon asked, not sure if the girl would even tell her.

Jasmina stared at the floor dejectedly.

Malon thought the girl wasn't going to tell her anything before she finally spoke up.

"Her name was Irina." Malon got a strange feeling of déjà vu at the name.

"Irina…" Malon whispered. Why did that name seem familiar to her?

Shaking off the odd feeling, Malon questioned Jasmina further. "What happened to her?"

"My mother, like a typical Gerudo, vowed never to fall in love. They only made love with men solely to reproduce and keep our culture thriving. When a king is born every century, each woman is expected to reproduce with only the king and no Hylians so we can keep our race going."

"Why is a male only born every one hundred years?" Malon asked.

"Because it is our curse. You see, our tribe was cursed centuries ago by the Goddess of the Sand because our king at the time forbade our people to worship her."

"Why did he forbid people to worship her?"

"Because what could have been one of the worst sandstorms in our history, most of our race was wiped out. The king believed that the Sand Goddess didn't even exist, because if she had, she never would've let such tragedy befall our people. So angered at his decision, she came to him in a prophetic vision and told him that our people would be cursed. After his death, they would have to wait a century for a new king to be born. And this cycle would continue until our race finally died out."

"Wow…" Malon was genuinely interested in the story. She'd heard legends of this sort of thing but to hear it from an actual Gerudo…

"That's why King Ganondorf became so desperate for power. He wanted to help our people thrive. When he was young, two witches from the Spirit Temple took him under their wing and trained him in the ways of dark magic, filling his head with desires of power in order to help restore our tribe."

"So he wasn't always a power-crazed maniac…" Malon frowned as Jasmina furrowed her brow at her. "Sorry."

"Anyway, I am one of Ganondorf's many daughters. As soon as he became of age, his duty as a king was to reproduce with as many women as he could. We keep records of who's who though, you know…to prevent inbreeding."

"Right." Malon said, frowning slightly.

"Well when I was three, my mom met a Hylian man. She fell in love with him, but kept it secret since it was against the law. Pretty soon she conceived his child…a beautiful baby girl. Irina."

"Wow…" Malon breathed.

"Ganondorf entertained so often and with so many women, she was able to pass the baby off as his. No one ever expected anyone to reproduce with another race if there was a king available. Nowadays, we're a lot stricter about making sure of things like that. Anyway, because she was half Hylian, Irina was very white…too white. She had the red hair, but it was slightly brighter than typical Gerudo hair. She also had pale skin, freckles, and big blue eyes…just like yours."

Malon stared at the floor awkwardly. Jasmina continued.

"Most people didn't question it until Irina turned two. At that point, it just hit everyone that there was no way this child was full Gerudo. Even our lighter skinned sisters are still a bronze color. And no one has blue eyes, except maybe a few of our elders, all of whom had Hylian fathers."

"So what happened?" Malon asked, fearing the answer.

"Two women… the witches I previously mentioned, as a matter of fact…Kotake and Koume – Ganondorf's surrogate mothers – threatened my mom. They told her they would rat her out to the king and the king would have her, her lover, and baby Irina killed."

"So what did she do?" Malon asked.

"She fled to Hyrule with her lover and baby Irina. She left me here, telling me never to forget how much she loved me and that I would be safer here. I always resented her for abandoning me…until I got older and understood why she did it. I really wouldn't have been safe had I went with them. But I was jealous of Irina for the longest time. I felt like my mom loved her more, and thought how unfair it was that I was stuck in the shabby desert while Irina was probably off living a life of luxury in Hyrule. But I understand now and I hope that Irina…wherever she is…is happy."

"So you've never seen your mom since then?" Malon asked. Jasmina held her finger up.

"Ah, that's the thing. When I turned eight two years later…that's when she returned. Eight is the age a Gerudo gets her first uniform and begins training frequently. She snuck in to see me. She said she loved me and she needed to make sure I was all right. Her plan was to bust me out of there overnight and take me to live with her, her now-husband, and Irina. But unfortunately someone overheard and they took her prisoner. They tortured her and demanded Irina's whereabouts. I'd even heard the Gerudos traveled to Hyrule in search of her, but never found her. It was assumed that they'd all changed their names, because when the Gerudos asked of Irina, no one had ever heard of anyone by that name. People also believe that Irina and her father must've left Hyrule Castletown…assuming they'd ever lived there, because that's the only place they looked besides Kakariko. At that point, they gave up."

"And…your mom?"

"They…killed her." Jasmina sighed and looked down sadly. "I can't help thinking if it weren't for me…she'd be alive."

"Jasmina, you know that's not true…"

"Ah, but it is. She came back for me. She got caught and killed because of me."

There was an awkward silence.

"I lost my mama, too." Malon said finally. Jasmina looked at her in surprise.

"What was her name?"

"Falon." Malon smiled and reached under her shirt to clutch her mom's pendant, but never took it out to show Jasmina…feeling it was too personal. Link didn't even know her mother had given that to her. "She died when I was four. I don't remember much about her, just that I loved to cuddle with her and listen to her stories before bedtime. But other than that, I can still slightly remember her features. I just remember her dark red hair, big brown eyes, and her loving smile. And I remember thinking how beautiful she was."

"How did she die?" Jasmina asked.

"Daddy said she went on a trip to deliver milk to the castle and got attacked by bandits on the way. We never even recovered her body to give her a proper burial." Malon sighed.

"I'm sorry." Jasmina said.

"Hey, but who knew we had something in common, huh?" Malon said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Yeah. So, for most your life it was just you and your father?"

"Mm-hmm. My dad, Talon, owns Lon Lon Ranch."

Jasmina stared in surprise.

"You knew that, didn't you? You're always calling me Farm Girl, after all."

"No, I knew that much. What I didn't know was that your father's name is Talon. Isn't it a little odd that both your parents had rhyming names and they named you accordingly?"

"Well, I wouldn't say odd…um, I guess I found it cute." Malon smiled.

"But what are the chances of a Falon and Talon coming together?"

"I don't know." Malon shrugged. "What was your mom's name?"

"Farah."

"A pretty name." Malon commented. Jasmina smiled and looked down.

"I wish I could get you out of that disgusting prison cell. You don't deserve to be locked up like a rabid animal, you know." Jasmina said.

"Yeah, but it is what it is. Vaati doesn't care about whether I deserve to be in there or not. He only cares about using me as bait to get Link out of the way of his evil plot."

"It's true…" Jasmina sighed and stared at the wall. Finally she turned to Malon. "I don't remember the last time I clicked with another girl like this. It feels nice. Thanks for listening to me."

"I agree. I never really had any girl friends growing up…" Malon said.

"I feel awful about returning you to that cell…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Jasmina stared at the wall blankly again.

"The Hero can't come soon enough." Jasmina grumbled. Malon looked in surprise.

"Don't you girls want Ganondorf back?" Malon asked.

"They do, but I don't. I despise him. He's the one who was in charge of the decision to kill my mother."

"Well that's a relief…that you dislike him, I mean. Don't worry. Link won't allow him to return."

Jasmina nodded and continued staring at the wall.

"Let's hope so."

XXX

"Sheik!" I cry as I see her struck down by a large moblin.

After ripping my sword out of yet another moblin, I dart forward to stab the one assaulting Sheik just as it is preparing to finish her off. It roars in anger then swings its big arm at me, sending me flying and hitting the wall, also causing me to drop my sword in the process.

The injured moblin charges with its spear ready, screaming a battle cry angrily.

I fumble in my pouch for a weapon, but next thing I know, the moblin falls lifelessly as it is attacked with a pink energy sphere.

"Is that the last of them?" I ask, allowing Sheik to help pull me up.

"I think so. Strange though, isn't it? It's as if our enemies didn't put much thought into the puzzles the temple contained and our final boss wasn't a boss at all, just a hoard of monsters."

I don't comment; instead I just pick my sword up off the floor and sheath it.

She's right, though.

This isn't making any sense.

The fact that this seems too easy scares me.

It either means the enemy is too preoccupied with planning something dastardly to pay much attention to their dungeons, or they're making it easy on purpose because they want me to succeed simply to have the pleasure of either killing me or demanding something of me in return for Malon's safety.

The thought disturbs me.

"The temple is clean. Let's just get out of here." I tell Sheik. As we're headed out, I hear a little voice.

"Link?"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to see.

Fluttering out of a little alcove in the wall is a tiny purple fairy.

"Tael?!" I shout. "What happened to you?"

"When monsters came in here to kidnap that nice Forest Sage, I followed them. They teleported away with her then I got lost trying to find my way out. Then more monsters flooded in so I hid."

"Thank the Goddesses you're safe! Everyone is worried sick about you! Skull Kid, your sister…"

"Tatl is worried about me?" he asks.

"Of course she is. She's your sister. Sure you guys may argue often, but she still loves you very much." I tell the little fairy, allowing him to land on my finger. "Come on. Let's get the heck out of here already."

"Right behind you." Sheik says with a sigh, eager to leave.

As soon as we exit, all the Kokiri cheer, knowing we were victorious in defeating the monsters.

"Tatl!" Tael shouts, fluttering off my finger.

"Tael!" Tatl shouts, flying to him. The two embrace, shaking slightly. It's a sweet moment.

All the children flood around Sheik and I, clinging to us happily.

Skull Kid hobbles over with a huge grin and hugs me.

"I knew you could do it, buddy!"

"Thanks, Skull Kid. But I'm afraid this is just the beginning." I say grimly.

As if on cue, I hear the flapping of wings overhead, followed by a large shadow passing over.

As I look up, I see none other than Kaepora Gaebora. He circles overhead a couple times before perching on a tree branch.

"Hey Kaepora." I say. "What news do you bring?" I fear the answer, he looks stressed.

"Hero of Time, if I were you, I would hurry to Kakariko Village. Your enemy is currently attacking the village in search of the Sage of Shadow."

Sheik and I exchange a worried glance.

"So were all the monsters we just battled simply meant to serve as a distraction?" Sheik asks.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is we need to get going to Kakariko. Come Sheik, we'll warp to the graveyard." Sheik nods, grabbing my arm in preparation.

"Link!" I look down to see Skull Kid tugging at my tunic. "Be safe!"

I smile half-heartedly and pat him on the head reassuringly before placing the ocarina to my lips.

The melody of the Nocturne of Shadow echoes around the forest meadow, then our green surroundings fade to black as we are teleported.

XXX


	9. Chapter 8

XXX

When we arrive in Kakariko, the first sight I'm greeted with is black smoke.

Without exchanging a single word, Sheik and I both take a flying leap off the ledge leading to the Shadow Temple and roll to our feet, madly dashing towards the village.

Everything's aflame. It reminds me of the time in my first journey when the spirit that haunted the well broke free and set everything ablaze. Sheik was with me then, too.

There are Gerudos terrorizing people everywhere, causing the villagers to run amok with their families.

Right by the well I see a strange man dressed in shades of purple. Even his hair is a lavender color, and his abnormally pale skin even seems to have a slight purple tint to it. His eyes are a piercing red color, a contrast to the rest of his features.

He looks familiar…

…Then it dawns on me.

He's the man from my nightmares.

He is just standing by the well with his arms folded and his weight shifted to one leg, watching the proceedings in amusement, as if he were attending a play.

His eyes soon focus in on me, and as I glare at him, he simply grins and holds his hands out as if welcoming me.

"Ah! The Hero has arrived at last! I have been dying to meet you!" he cackles.

"Who the Hell are you?" I ask.

"Why, I'm glad you asked!" he lunges forward, causing me to draw my sword in preparation. He doesn't attack, however he simply lifts himself into the air and floats there, causing Sheik and I to stare up at him in shock. He then turns to address all the screaming villagers. "Remember my name, all of you! For I am Vaati, the Sorcerer of Winds! I worked alongside the great King of Darkness for several years in secret, but no more! For now _I _am the most powerful mage alive, and it is _I _who shall bring him back! Together, we will be undefeatable!" with that, he chucks a ball of silver light at a nearby house, causing it to explode and shower the villagers with brick and dust.

Sheik angrily fires a pink energy sphere at him. Seemingly without even acknowledging it, he simply flicks his wrist, which causes a strong gust of wind to send the sphere hurtling back at her with incredible speed.

Sheik cries out in pain as she is sent flying.

"Sheik!" I shout, running up to her and kneeling down to make sure she's okay. Her red eyes dart to something behind me.

"Behind y–!"

Before she even finishes her warning, I'm thrown up into the air, and like a puppet, Vaati seems to be using an unseen force to manipulate my body to make me move in whichever ways he pleases. He turns me to face him and giggles in an almost childlike manner, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"How amusing! Did you two honestly think you could stop _me_, the Master of Winds?" suddenly, his powerful gust rips my sword clean out of my hand and sends it flying far away. Vaati puts his hand out in front of him, and next thing I know, I feel a harsh stinging in my stomach. It's as if he is using the wind to slice into me. The searing pain seems to follow the movements his finger makes, as if he's carving designs into my abdomen.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" I cry out, grimacing in pain.

"LINK!" Sheik shouts from down below.

"Ahaha!" Vaati laughs, ceasing in the torture. But the pain is still present.

"Lord Vaati! We've captured the Shadow Sage! She appeared to us and in return for the safety of her village, she agreed to speak with us. Tanika knocked her unconscious and we're retreating with her back to the palace."

"Ah, that's excellent news! I appreciate your fine work, ladies! Let us head back to the castle immediately!" Vaati says. The Gerudo girl that had previously informed him nods and darts off. Vaati's eyes avert back to me, and he smirks.

"While I'd love to stay and chat, I've got other matters to attend to. I'll see you _real _soon, Hero." With a flick of his wrist, I'm sent flying.

I scream and clench my eyes shut, bracing myself for whatever impact may come.

"LINK!" Sheik's voice is the last thing I hear before everything suddenly goes black.

XXX

"That's quite the nasty bump."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I believe so. He may have to take it easy for a while, though. The town's shops were completely destroyed, and to fully recover in time for his journey he may need Red Potion."

I groan, grabbing my head in pain. It's throbbing.

"Ah, Link!" I blink open my eyes. Everything's blurry. There's Sheik, hovering by my bedside concernedly.

"Where am I?" I ask, sitting up.

I wish I hadn't.

I groan and fall back down, clutching my abdomen in pain. That really hurt.

Looking down, I see my tunic's been removed and someone bandaged up my stomach. Looking up I see the old woman from the potion shop. It appears she was the one bandaging me, as she is holding additional bandages, likely for my head. Sheik is holding a bloodied rag in her hand.

"Easy, easy." Sheik tells me in a soothing voice, applying the damp rag to my head and stroking my long bangs out of the way. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could compete in the Goron Races." I say sarcastically, clenching my teeth at the amount of pain I'm in. "This bites."

"Eunice here was just telling me that her entire shop burned down. If you want to get well enough to proceed with our journey as soon as possible, you will need Red Potion."

"Well, where is the nearest potion shop?" I ask.

"Goron City." Eunice responds.

"It'll take half a day to get there and another half a day to come back." I point out. "I have potion."

"You do?" Sheik asks. I nod.

"In my pouch."

Sheik fumbles around in my pouch and pulls out the Elixir Kafei gave me for my birthday. She turns to stare in shock.

"Where did you get this?"

Eunice stares in shock and gasps upon seeing the potion.

"From a good friend. A very good friend. I wonder how they're all doing…" I trail off to myself and sigh thinking about the Dotour's. I hope they're well.

"Link, I would save this." Sheik advises. "This stuff heals your physical wounds, your stamina, and boosts your strength for a period of time. This may come in handy later on."

"Well, what do you expect me to do for a whole day or possibly even two while you're trekking up to get the Red Potion? I don't need to ask to know you're not going to let me tag along in this condition, so am I just supposed to sit here on my ass while you…wait a second, where is 'here' anyway? Where am I?" I ask, finally having a second to take in my surroundings.

"In one of the few houses left that survived the fire." Eunice answers.

"Yeah, barely…" I state, noticing a gaping hole in the ceiling. The edges around it are charred black, and it looks like the whole thing is about to topple in at any given moment. "Were all the fires put out?"

"Eventually, yes." Sheik sighs. "They have Impa…what do they want with her?"

"Isn't it obvious? That mage…Vaati, was it? Well, he even said so himself. They're trying to release Ganondorf. I'll bet they're collecting all the sages to assist them in cancelling the barrier."

"But that's impossible…in order to withdraw the seal, they need all of the sages, and that includes Rauru who is inaccessible to them. The only other way would be to get m…I mean, the Princess and solely the Princess to do it…" she corrects herself in front of Eunice. Sheik appears to be lost in deep thought.

"Anyway, my sword's gone. There's not much I can do without it." I say.

"I saw your sword go flying towards the crater. I'll keep an eye out for it on my journey to Goron City."

"If you don't find it, I think it's about time I reunite with my old friend…the Master Sword." Sheik stares in shock.

"What?"

"Well face it, Sheik. Whether you want to admit to it or not, this Vaati character is a powerful foe. Very powerful. What sword could be better fit to get the job done than the Blade of Evil's Bane?"

"But Link…the Door of Time is closed. We have no way of getting to it besides assembling all three stones yet again…"

"Then let's do it."

"Link! We're running out of time! We can't just–"

"Sheik, you even said so yourself. They can't open the Seal without the Princess. We have plenty of time. It may be worth it. I'm not trudging up to the castle just to get my ass handed to me again. No. If I'm going against Vaati again, I'm going to do it the _right _way."

"But Link, they have Saria, Nabooru, and now Impa. And there's no telling what they are doing to…Malon…" she whispers her name. I feel a deep ache in my stomach at the mention of her name, and it's not from my wounds.

"Not a day goes by I don't worry about her." I sigh. "However, I'm not prancing in there just to fail her. Once I arrive at the castle and face our opponents down, I'm not leaving without her. That sword could really prove itself useful. Need I mention again that this guy is tough?"

Sheik sighs and bites her lip in thought, staring at the floor in silence.

Finally her red eyes meet my blue ones, a fierce determination burning in them.

"I will begin the trek to Goron City now. While I'm there, I will consult with Darunia if he's present and ask him for the Goron Ruby."

I grin.

"Thank you."

XXX

Interlude

Vaati sat at the foot of his large bed and grasped his head and sighed.

The damned Sheikah sage didn't cooperate when she came to. She wouldn't reveal any information to them of the princess' whereabouts. Not only that, she refused to provide any information as to whether she had anything to do with sealing off the Hero's shadow. It was almost as if there'd been no point in kidnapping her.

_Perhaps word of her kidnapping will get out and the princess will appear to save her,_ Vaati thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Enter!"

In came a purple-clad Gerudo, who bowed to him, quivering at how livid he looked.

"M-Master V-V-Vaati, I have b-brought J-Jasmina, as you r-r-requested." She said. Vaati frowned.

He had gotten over the initial excitement of being feared, and while he still enjoyed the fact that the Gerudo feared him, it was starting to irritate him at how some of them looked ready to wet themselves every time his eyes made contact with theirs. This young girl looked no older than thirteen.

"Thank you. Let her in." He said in his calmest voice. The girl pushed the door open further and made way for Jasmina to enter. Vaati took in every inch of the girl. He found her so captivating, and he wasn't quite sure why. Sure, she was attractive. But all the women at the fortress were. And while he wouldn't deny he'd already bed several of them, this one was different. She made him tense up like no one ever had before, and she was the only one he didn't wish to be feared by as much as the others. Sure, he'd still demand her respect, but maybe wouldn't go about it in such a menacing way for her. He wanted to earn her respect.

Jasmina tensed upon noticing Vaati in nothing but some loose pants. He wore no shirt whatsoever, and his long lavender hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

Vaati frowned at the girl's obvious discomfort before realizing what this looked like.

Him calling her to his chambers in the middle of the night wearing nothing but some pants, this looked like he was calling for her services.

"Sit, if you wish." Vaati told her, patting the spot next to the bed.

"N-no thank you." She said, refusing to make eye contact.

Vaati sighed and rose to his feet, walking over to a nearby table to pour himself some water.

He held the jug out and gestured it to Jasmina, offering her a glass. Jasmina shook her head no. Vaati shrugged and sipped the water, retreating back to his bed.

"You can cut the pleasantries. I know why you've called me here, and I'd prefer to get it over with quickly." The usually quiet girl snapped. Vaati stared in surprise at her sudden remark.

Then he smirked.

"Darling, that is not the reason I called you here tonight. However, if you would agree to it, I certainly wouldn't mind." He chuckled. Jasmina visibly loosened up.

"Then why have you summoned me to your chambers in the dead of the night?"

"I apologize for the late hour. I had a busy day and didn't notice myself how late it was. I just wanted to speak with you about something that has been brought to my attention by several of your Gerudo sisters." Jasmina stared attentively at him. Vaati finished the rest of his water before continuing. "Have you been sneaking that red-haired farm girl out of her cell?"

"Yes." Jasmina said without hesitation. She had a feeling this is what the conversation had been leading up to, anyway.

"Oh?" Vaati stared in surprise, expecting the girl to stutter a bit or beat around the bush like she normally did.

She must have been feeling bold tonight.

"And why is that?"

"She's my friend. I know she's the Hero's girlfriend, but still. She doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal." Jasmina sighed and stared off into space as she continued to speak. "As Ganondorf reigned over us, I saw hundreds of prisoners be tortured mercilessly, most of them undeserving. My mother was unfortunately one of them. And I don't know why, but every time I see her, she reminds me of my mom. I miss her. And that girl doesn't deserve to be locked up like that. She was filthy and was being starved. That's no way for anybody to be treated. I connect with her on so many levels, more so than I ever had with any of my fellow Gerudos…and I don't know why that is, exactly."

Vaati stared at the floor as the girl spoke. He most certainly hadn't been expecting her to open up to him like this.

"So there _is_ something we have in common." He said finally.

"And what's that?" Jasmina asked, finally making eye contact with him.

"We both lost our mothers."

Jasmina blinked in surprise at the seriousness of not only the mage's tone, but the seriousness of the statement.

Vaati had even surprised himself.

He'd never shared that with anyone.

He needed to change the subject. He couldn't have Jasmina thinking him soft.

"So what do you propose I do with the Farm Girl? We can't just let her roam around the palace freely."

"No, I suppose not." Jasmina sighed. "I don't know…"

"Tell you what, I'll release her from the confines of her cell." Jasmina stared in shock. Vaati raised his finger. "On the condition you keep in mind she is still a prisoner and you will take full responsibility for her. If she escapes, you will take the blame."

"Yes, Sir." Jasmina said, unable to believe he was willing to do this.

"Okay, so it's settled then." Vaati stood and grabbed a parchment off the end table by his bed and began to write something down. "Have this note delivered to Nasheem and inform her you will be taking responsibility for the Farm Girl. She will provide you the key to her cell and you may retrieve her tonight."

"Th-thank you." Jasmina said. Vaati signed the parchment and handed it to the girl.

"You may go now." Jasmina couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across her face.

"Thank you, Vaati…L-Lord Vaati." She corrected herself, bowing.

"No need to bow…in private, anyway." He grinned.

Jasmina smiled and began to exit.

"Oh, and Jasmina." The girl paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned to stare at the mage inquiringly. "Do not repeat what I told you tonight…to _anyone_." It took the girl a second to determine what the mage was talking about, but then realizing it was about how he briefly opened up to her about his mother, she nodded.

"I give you my word." She told him. With that, she darted to Nasheem's quarters.

After showing the note to Nasheem and briefly explaining the situation, Jasmina happily dashed towards Malon's cell, excited to share the news with her.

"Malon! I've got great news! I hope that you're awake! If not, I'm going to wake you…" she trailed off as she opened the cell door. What she saw shocked her.

Malon was staring at a golden pendant, connected to a chain she wore around her neck. But it wasn't just any pendant.

"Where did you get that?" Jasmina demanded. Malon jumped to her feet in shock at Jasmina's tone. Jasmina angrily shoved her against the wall, holding her in place with her forearm against her neck and using her free hand to examine the pendant. On the bottom corner of the pendant, she recognized some initials engraved in the side. "You Hylian scum! Where did you get this?!"

"It was my mother's! Let me go, Jasmina! What did I do to anger you like this?!" Malon shouted, almost on the brink of tears.

Jasmina stroked the pendant with her thumb, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Your mother couldn't have given this to you, because this was _my _mother's." Jasmina's eyes met Malon's, and she glared. "Your mother stole it!" she shoved the girl against the wall harder.

"Jasmina! My mother was not a thief! Please don't be upset with me! I swear to you my mother gave this to me when I was little! I've had it almost my entire life!"

Jasmina stared the girl down unblinkingly. Malon's frightened eyes met hers, and she was shaking like a leaf.

Upon being convinced the girl didn't know anything, Jasmina let the girl go. Malon slumped against the wall and buried her face in her arms, which were propped up by her knees.

Jasmina began to walk away angrily before pausing, something clicking in her head.

"Malon…remember that story I told you about Irina?" she asked.

"Yes." Malon sniffled. "Why?"

"How old are you?"

Malon looked up in shock.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

Malon blinked in confusion.

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in two months. Why?"

Jasmina turned to stare in shock as she did the math mentally.

The numbers added up, their stories added up, and that pendant sealed the deal.

Jasmina's eyes glittered with tears…happy tears.

"Irina…" she whispered, pulling Malon into a tight embrace. "Irina…"

Upon realizing the situation, it's as if everything fell into place and now Malon understood. Malon returned the hug and the two sobbed into each other's shoulders.

XXX

**A/N: Hey, Faithful Readers! Sorry it's been awhile...I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts regarding the story.**

**For instance, the whole thing regarding Malon's backstory. Not many people get into her background too much, I thought she deserved more of a backstory, not to mention I wanted something to go on with her so she's not just sitting waiting for Link to rescue her. Also, there may be a twist later on involving this unexpected reunion (hint, hint). ;P**

**And is it just me, or is Vaati getting a little soft (for Jasmina, anyway)? ;) So it's becoming more obvious there's something there. And by him allowing Malon to leave the confines of her cell, how will the Gerudos react to his sudden decision to do this? I'd love to hear your guys' opinions.**

**...I could just picture Vaati's angry face thinking people are calling him "soft". xD Ha ha.**

**Thanks to all of you following the story. Please feel free to drop in and leave a review or if you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'd be glad to answer any questions you have regarding the story. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


End file.
